


Huling Hiling

by baekyeolparaluman, ichigohyun (letenthprince)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Endgame ChanBaek, M/M, also a disease i invented based off frozen lololol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/letenthprince/pseuds/ichigohyun
Summary: Ipapaalala ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ang mga dahilan kung bakit nila minahal ang isa't isa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	Huling Hiling

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, hindi rin naproofread dahil pinasa na agad after matapos dahil huling araw na ng extension kaya sorry po agad sa errors TT
> 
> to the mods, salamat po sa pangunawa! <3
> 
> to the prompter, gusto ko yung pagkastraightforward sa wants ng prompt kaya ko to cinlaim hehe sana nabigyan ko ng hustisya xd
> 
> enjoy reading <3
> 
>  **spoiler alert** : mentioned disease is based off frozen (yung naconsume ng yelo katawan ni anna at true love lang sagot except walang yelo kundi kristal/salamin at walang may powers at kawalan ng love ang reason ehehe ewan magulo omg ask me nalang after reveals ig????? mwah)

_ “Hello, um—teka nag-rerecord na ba ‘to?” _

Nanlalamig ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood ang video na nagpa-play sa laptop niya. Itim ang unang nakita ni Chanyeol at sunod niyang narinig ang boses na sobrang pamilyar sa kanya. Unti-unting lumiwanag ang screen nang alisin ng tao ang kamay niyang nakaharang sa camera at lumitaw ang ngiti ng isang lalaking dating nakakapagpabilis ng tibok ng puso niya.

_ “Uh, welcome back to my channel? Joke, ‘wag mo isasara ‘to, Chanyeol, kilala kita. Tapusin mo hanggang dulo ‘tong vid, marami ka pa namang papanoorin n’yan sige ka.” _

Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang paligid kung nasaan ang lalaki. Puti ang mga pader pati ang kumot at mga unan na nakapatong sa may bandang tyan ng lalaki. Puti rin ang karton at tape na nakabalot sa kaliwang kamay ng lalaki upang hindi maalis ang swero nito.

Ospital?

“Baekhyun,” bulong ni Chanyeol sa laptop niya na para bang maririnig siya ng lalaki. “Ano’ng nangyari sa ‘yo?”

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Ano’ng ginagawa niya sa ospital? Bakit may swerong nakaturok kay Baekhyun? Ano’ng nangyari noong mga panahong wala siya?

Ano’ng hindi niya nakita at naagapan?

_ “Alam kong sabi mo ayaw mo na, daming beses na nga e.”  _ Bahagyang natawa ang lalaki.  _ “Pero pwede bang kahit isang beses na lang? Hindi na kita kukulitin makipagbalikan, gusto ko lang mangumbinsi sa huling pagkakataon. Kasi malay mo… kaya pa.” _

Ngumiti ang lalaki at muling namanhid ang puso ni Chanyeol. Ilang beses na ba niyang narinig na pwede pa at ilang beses na rin ba siyang umasang pwede pa kahit ubos na ubos na sila?

_ “Kahit ngayon lang, huling beses na ‘to, pangako. Alam ko namang…” _

Nilabas nito ang isang kamay nitong kanina’y nakatago sa ilalim ng unan at itinapat sa camera. 

Iba ang itsura ng kamay na palagi niyang hawak noon sa alaala ni Chanyeol. Isa ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa mga gustong gusto sa kanya ni Chanyeol noon. Payat ang mga daliri nito at malambot, kabaliktaran ng kanya na maiksi at magaspang dahil sa ilang taon ng paggigitara. 

Makinang na ang mga daliri ni Baekhyun ngayon, kumikintab, nagiging malinaw. Hindi na kagaya ng dati.

Naduwal si Chanyeol dahil sa pinaghalong kaba at takot.

_ “...unti unti mo na akong nakakalimutan.” _

Nagiging kristal na ang apat na daliri ni Baekhyun.

Biglang pumatak ang isang luha sa kanang mata ni Chanyeol. Ano'ng ginawa niya kay Baekhyun?

_ “Wala kang kasalanan dito, okay? Kung ano man ang mangyari, hindi mo kasalanan.” _

Marahil ay hindi nga—dahil hindi magawang sisihin ni Chanyeol ang sarili dahil matagal na niyang inalis sa konsensya niya ang lahat ng konektado kay Baekhyun, ngunit hindi niya rin naman magawang pakinggan si Baekhyun at isipin na hindi siya ang dahilan ng paghihirap ng isa ngayon.

Pero tangina, ni minsan ba, hindi niya kayang maging nakakabuti para kay Baekhyun? Kahit isang beses lang? 

Kahit ngayon lang?

_ “‘Tong pagsubok na pabalikin ka… hindi ko ‘to ginagawa dahil sa kondisyon ko, Yeol. Ginagawa ko ‘to dahil mahal kita at gusto pa kitang mahalin hanggang sa huling hininga ko.” _

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan pa nakakakuha ng lakas si Baekhyun ngumiti, ngunit sa unang pagkakataon mula nung huli, nagkaron ito ulit ng epekto sa kanya at bumalik na naman lahat ng pakiramdam na binigay sa kanya ng ngiting ‘yan.

Sakit. Lungkot. Takot.

_ “Hindi ko ‘to ginagawa para sa ‘kin, ginagawa ko ‘to para may magawa ako para sa ‘yo. Ikaw ang pinipili ko ngayon at hindi ang sarili ko, Chanyeol.” _

Huminga muna nang malalim si Baekhyun bago nagsalitang muli, ngunit pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay siya ang kinakapos ng hininga dahil sa higpit na nararamdaman niya sa dibdib niya.

Mahigpit. Sobrang higpit. Hanggang ngayon, si Baekhyun pa rin pala ang nag-iisang may kakayahang dumurog ng puso niya sabihin man nito ang mga salitang matagal na niyang gustong marinig o hindi.

Mahalin man siya nito o hindi.

Nakakatawa, dahil ang akala ni Chanyeol ay ayos na siya pero nandito siya ngayon, pinapanood ang laman ng flashdrive na ipinadala sa kanya ng dating nobyo at iniiyakan ang mukha nito sa screen.

_ “Isa na lang ang hiling ko, Yeol. Bukod sa balikan mo syempre.”  _

Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol ang mararamdaman niya. Pikon na pikon na siya sa pinapanood niya, ilang segundo pa lang pero nagawa na ni Baekhyun na paghaluin lahat ng nararamdaman ni Chanyeol na akala niya ay matagal na niyang binaon ngunit eto siya ngayon, nilalamon nang buo.

Ah, heto na naman siya. Malalagay sa itaas upang ibagsak lamang sa baba kinalaunan. Bumabalik na naman ang lahat.

Hindi maatim ni Chanyeol na kayang kaya siyang wasakin at buuin ni Baekhyun sa kung paano niya gusto nang hindi man lang kailangan ng presensya nito.

_ “Hindi na kita magagawang kumbinsehin sa personal kaya parang awa, Yeol, panoorin mo lahat ng nakalagay sa flashdrive na ‘to. Ito na ang huli, pangako.” _

Tinignan ni Chanyeol ang nakahiwalay na folder sa video na pinapanood niya ngayon. Naglalaman ito ng sampung iba’t-ibang videos na may pagkakasunod-sunod na bilang.

_ “Flipbook animation ‘yang mga ‘yan ng mga kwento natin noon. ‘Yan ang pinagkakaabalahan ko sa mga panahong pumayag akong bigyan ka ng space.”  _

Tumawa si Baekhyun, kinukurot ng mga daliri niya ang gilid ng punda ng unan na palagi niyang ginagawa kapag naiiyak na ito.  _ “Kaya talaga ako naospital e, sumakit kamay ko kaka-drawing.” _

Maaasar na sana si Chanyeol dahil nagawa pang magbiro ni Baekhyun habang siya tuloy-tuloy na umaagos ang luha sa mukha niya ngunit wala siyang maramdaman kundi ang makonsensya.

Siya pa rin pala ang iniisip ni Baekhyun kahit sa mga panahong wala na siya sa tabi nito.

Hanggang kelan ba siya magiging makasarili?

_ “Sabi mo ‘nung huli, wala na tayong dahilan para mahalin ang isa’t-isa, ‘di ba? Naubos na, sabi mo.”  _ Kitang kita ang pagtutubig ng mga mata ni Baekhyun kahit na iniwas niya ang mukha niya sa camera. 

_ “Hindi. Meron. Mahal natin ang isa’t-isa noon. Meron tayong dahilan sa nakaraan, at ibabalik natin sila ngayon sa kasalukuyan kasi… hindi ko alam kung saan tayo nagkamali para maging ganito tayo ngayon.” _

Humahagulgol na ngayon si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya.

_ “Kaya babalikan mo—babalikan natin ang lahat kung saan tayo nagsimula. Baka malaman ko ang sagot sa mga katanungan ko ngayon,”  _ Ngumiti na naman si Baekhyun at inis na inis na si Chanyeol na hanggang ngayon ay pinipilit pa rin ni Baekhyun maging masaya para sa kanya kahit na siya mismo ang dahilan ng sakit na nararamdaman niya.  _ “Baka sakaling makuha mo ang sagot na para sa ‘yo matagal nang nawala.” _

Inihilamos ni Baekhyun ang palad niya sa mukha niya at ngumiti nang mas malapad sa camera.

_ “Hello, ako si Baekhyun Byun.” _ Pag-arte nito kasabay ng pagpatak ng mga luhang kanina niya pa pinipigilan.  _ “At narito ang mga dahilan kung bakit ko minahal at bakit ako minahal ng nag-iisang Chanyeol Park.” _

Bumabalik na naman kay Chanyeol ang lahat, ngunit sa unang pagkakataon, handa na siyang harapin ang multo ng nakaraan.

_ “Mahal kita, Chanyeol. Mula dati. Gaya pa rin ng dati. Hanggang ngayon. Hanggang matapos ang bawat ngayon.” _

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang unang video.

  
  
  
  


✨✨✨

  
  
  
  


**_one.mp4: Kasi masaya tayo noon._ **

  
  


Isang drawing ng gunting at isang tutang may singkit na mata ang thumbnail ng unang video. 

“ _ Nagkakilala sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun noong unang taon nila sa high school. _ ”

Natawa si Chanyeol. May pa-voice over pala.

Walang kakaiba sa kwento nila; hindi siya mala-teleseryeng nagbanggaan sila sa hallway at may nahulog na gamit at hingian ng number na naganap. Wala, simple lamang silang dalawang estudyanteng nalagay sa iisang section.

Hindi rin sila naging magkaibigan agad, marahil ay sa sobrang kabaliktaran ng ugali ng dalawa. Maingay si Baekhyun. Malapit sa mga tao, palakaibigan, palaging nakangiti. Kabaliktaran naman nito si Chanyeol. Ilap ito sa mga taong hindi niya kakilala, palaging tulog kahit sa klase kaya walang oras makipagkaibigan sa lahat, nakakunot na agad ang noo kapasok pa lamang sa umaga.

Intimidating, ika nga ng mga palagi niyang naririnig. Ngunit hindi nito napigilan ang pagsubok ni Baekhyun na makuha ang loob niya.

Inabot nga lang ng ilang buwan.

“ _ “Huy, sa ‘kin ka ‘di ba?” ‘Yan ang mga salitang binitawan ni Baekhyun noong unang pag-uusap nila at siya ang nagpasimula nito. _ ”

Naalala pa ito ni Chanyeol. Kalagitnaan na noon ng taon, may performance task sila sa isang major subject nila at naging kagrupo na ni Chanyeol ang nag-iisang kaklase niyang hindi niya pa nakakausap kahit kailan. 

_ ““Ha?” sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol.” _

Kumukurap-kurap pang sumagot si Chanyeol sa kanya noon. Kakagising niya lang pero nakakagulat na tanong na agad ang narinig niya. Nilalandi ba siya nito?

Nakangiti ang drawing na Baekhyun sa video at tandang tanda pa ni Chanyeol na ganyan din ang ngiting ibinigay sa kanya noon ng isa.

_ “Akin ka, ako leader mo, ka-group kita sa Science.”  _

Tumuro ang drawing ni Baekhyun sa dulo ng papel. 

_ “‘Dun ang pwesto nating group 3.” _

Gumalaw sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun at lumitaw ang drawing ng dulo ng silid nila noon.

_ ““Nako, Chanyeol, mahigpit ako. Gusto ko attentive ang mga kagrupo ko.” pagbabanta naman sa kanya ni Baekhyun pero syempre hindi natakot ang ating bida. Matibay ‘yan e, malakas, at proud ako sa ‘yo dahil don, Chanyeol.” _

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa narinig. ‘Yan ang mga salitang gusto niyang marinig noong panahon na ‘yan.

Bakit alam na alam ni Baekhyun ang mga tamang salita na kailangan niya?

Ngumiti naman ang drawing ni Chanyeol sa kanya.  _ “Thorry na. Mabait ka naman ‘di ba? ‘Di ka naman daw nambabagsak sa peer eval.” _

Natawa si Chanyeol sa narinig.  _ Thorry _ , inis na inis pa rin siya kapag naaalala niya yan. Ilang beses niyang pinractice sa bahay na banggitin nang maayos ‘yang S niya para lang tigilan na siya ni Baekhyun.

Hindi tuloy mapigilang maisip ni Chanyeol kung ‘yan ba ang dapat niyang ginawa katapos ng ilang taon para makita siya ni Baekhyun.

_ ““Oo naman, gusto mo i-perfect pa kita,” sagot ng mabait na leader sa kanya. ‘Tong kaklase niya talagang si Baekhyun, friendly na nga, mabait na, generous pa!” _

Napailing si Chanyeol. Hindi talaga palilipasin ni Baekhyun ang pagkakataon na puriin ang sarili niya, ano? Pero may kulang, may sinabi pa si Baekhyun d’yan.

_ “Sabihin mo muna “scissors” sampung beses.” _

Natawa naman na ngayon si Chanyeol. Buti naman dinagdag niya ‘yan, napakagago talaga ni Baekhyun kahit mga bata pa lamang sila. Napipikon pa rin siya pag naaalala niya kung paano niya inulit ulit bigkasin ‘yan sa bahay para lang wala nang mapangasar sa kanya si Baekhyun.

Pero hindi naman nakakapagtaka. Lahat naman ng mga mali sa kanya hindi niya mapapansin kung hindi naman sasabihin ng isa.

Hindi niya rin naman aayusin ang mga mali sa kanya kung hindi dahil kay Baekhyun.

Pero saan pa ba siya nagkulang para maging ganito sila ngayon?

Gumalaw ang drawing at kita ang pagtaas ng panggitnang daliri ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at ang paglaki naman ng mata ng isa.

“ _ “Kaya pala manlaki ng mata mo?” pambibwisit ni Chanyeol sa mabait, cute, at mabait ulit, at cute ulit na si Baekhyun. “Ah mali—kaya mo pala buksan ‘yan? Kala ko nakapikit ka lang lagi, e.” _ ”

Hindi na tumigil kakatawa si Chanyeol. Hindi niya naaalala ang sinabi niyang ‘yan pero alam niyang pinagtitripan niya si Baekhyun palagi sa liit ng mata niya. Nakakapagtaka talaga na alam pa ni Baekhyun ang mga sinabi niya sa kanya kahit sampung taon na ang nakakalipas.

Ah, ‘yon nga pala ang pagkukulang ni Chanyeol. Madali siyang makalimot.

Mali, kinalimutan niya si Baekhyun.

Kumunot ang noo ng drawing ni Baekhyun sa screen.

_ “”Ano ‘yan? Nananakot ka? Nagmukha ka lang tuta sa ginawa mo.”” _

Nakakamiss pala, isip ni Chanyeol. Nakakamiss pala ‘yung mga asaran nila noon ni Baekhyun. Nakakamiss pala makipagasaran sa kanya at tumawa nang hindi pigil—nang walang iniisip na linyang matatapakan na binuo ng mga kasalanang hindi na nila mabubura.

Nakakamiss pala maging masaya sa piling ng isa, ngunit paano niya masasabing namiss niya kung ilang taon na niyang hindi nararamdaman—kung ilang taon na niyang hindi alam ang pakiramdam?

_ “Napakaganda ng ugali mo. Pinaglihi ka ba sa sama ng loob?” _

_ “Hindi, pero hulaan ko lahi mo. Chinese?” _

Hindi na nagnanarrate si Baekhyun, puro dialogue na lang, at malungkot na rin ang boses nito. Namimiss niya rin ba kung paano sila noon?

Kung ganon, bakit hindi nila balikan? Bakit hindi siya pumayag? Bakit hindi niya kinaya? Bakit hindi niya kayang kalimutan ang mga ginawa ni Chanyeol kahit na inalis na niya lahat ng dahilan para masira pa silang muli?

Gusto palang bumalik ni Baekhyun sa dati, bakit hindi niya kayang kalimutan ang nakaraan para kay Chanyeol?

Ang gulo. Ang gulo nila. Ang gulo ng mga gusto nilang mangyari. Ang gulo ng mga gusto nilang takasan ngunit hinila’t hinihila lamang sila pababa pero mas magulo na pinilit pa rin nilang maglapit kahit na sila lang ang sumisira sa isa’t isa.

Hindi na niya alam.

_ ““Kakaibang breed ka ah.” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Chinese dog.”” _

Saglit na natahimik ang video at tumigil ang mga pahina sa paglipat. Nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun.

_ “Kakaiba ba talaga ako para sa ‘yo, Chanyeol? Akala ko mabuting bagay ‘yon, pero kaya ba hindi mo ako nagawang piliin dahil kakaiba ako sa gusto mo?” _

Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Chanyeol. Nagsa-spiral na naman si Baekhyun at wala na namang magagawa si Chanyeol para tulungan siyang makawala sa mga multo ng kasalanang siya naman ang may gawa.

Bakit ba sila umabot sa ganito?

_ “Joke lang pala haha. Tuloy na natin.” _

Dumiin na ulit ang daliri ni Baekhyun sa video at nagsimula nang gumalaw muli ang mga pahina. 

Sa paggalaw ng mga pahina, unti-unting napunta sa likuran ng drawing ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito at naglabas ng isang bote ng tubig at ipinukpok niya kay Baekhyun.

_ “Naaalala mo pa ba yan, Yeol? Ang laki ng karma mo d’yan e. Hahaha!” _

Naaalala niya pa.

Kakatapos lang nilang mag-asaran n’yan. Lumabas si Chanyeol ng silid upang bumili ng tubig. Hindi niya alam na sumunod din si Baekhyun sa kanya sa paglabas at sumiksik sa ilalim ng mga bangkong upuan sa hallway.

At dahil madadaanan ni Chanyeol ‘to pabalik sa silid, Ang nakatagong Baekhyun sa ilalim ay naglabas ng kamay na malamig dahil sa hawak niya ring bote ng tubig at hinawakan ang binti ni Chanyeol.

“Shit—”

Hindi sinasadyang nagalaw ni Chanyeol ang paa niya at nasipa ang tao sa ilalim ng upuan. Katapos non, isang tumatawang Baekhyun ang lumabas mula sa ilalim.

“Pftt—hoy muntik mo nang masipa mukha ko!”

“Deserve mo!” sigaw niya pabalik kay Baekhyun noon. Inangat niya ang hawak niyang bote ng tubig na wala nang laman at ipinukpok sa ulo ni Baekhyun. “Akala mo ba nakakatuwa ‘yon!”

“‘Di mo kasi nakita mukha mo. Haha!”

Inismiran na lamang siya noon ni Chanyeol at naglakad na pabalik sa klase. Ngunit hindi niya napansin na hindi na niya hawak ang boteng pinanghampas kay Baekhyun.

Nalaman na lamang niya iyon nung may natapakan siyang bote sa sahig at muntik nang dumulas pahiga.

Muntik na, kung hindi lang siya sinalo ni Baekhyun at hinila patayo.

Naaalala niya pa kung gaano kalapit ang mukha noon ni Baekhyun sa kanya at kung gaano siya hindi kakomportable. Ayaw niyang may lumalapit sa kanya at hinahawakan siya, mas lalo na pag nakapulupot sa bewang niya ang mga kamay nito at ramdam na niya ang hininga ng isa sa mukha niya.

Kita ‘yon sa drawing na nasa screen niya ngayon—‘yung pwesto nila. Naipinta rin ni Baekhyun nang maayos ‘yung naramdaman ni Chanyeol noong oras na ‘yon.

Napaisip tuloy si Chanyeol kung ano’ng naramdaman ni Baekhyun noon para maalala niya pa ang eksaktong timpla ng mukha ni Chanyeol sa nangyari noon.

Nasaktan niya ba ito?

(Puro sakit na lang ba talaga ang naibigay niya kay Baekhyun magmula noon?)

Ngayon na lang rin napansin ni Chanyeol na hindi na naman nagnarrate si Baekhyun nang magsalita ito ulit.

_ “Cute natin d’yan, ‘no? Parang saktong sakto tayo sa isa’t isa.” _

Oo nga, ‘yun din ang tingin ni Chanyeol. Para silang ginawa upang kompletuhin sa isa’t isa.

_ “Pero kung nabuo naman natin ang isa’t isa noon, then why am I not your missing puzzle piece anymore, Yeol?” _

Gustong umiling ni Chanyeol sa narinig dahil nararamdaman na naman niya ang inis na meron siya noon. Ilang beses niya bang sasabihin kay Baekhyun lahat ng mga bagay na isinakripisyo niya para lang makita na siya ang pinili niya?

Bakit ba nila kailangan ibalik ang mga bagay na tapos na?

_ “Alam ko iniisip mo na naman kung bakit ba binabalik ang mga bagay na nangyari na.” _ Rinig ang mahinang tawa ni Baekhyun.  _ “Pero acceptance is a funny thing talaga, ano? One time tingin mo tanggap mo na then the next makikita mo na lang kinekwestyon ang sarili mo sa mga bagay na tapos na.” _

Hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol kahit sa sarili man lang. Siya lang ba talaga mag-isa ang naka-usad sa lahat ng nangyari?

Hindi ba talaga kakayanin ni Baekhyun kahit anong hila ni Chanyeol sa kanya?

Masyado ba siyang nagmamadali makalimot si Baekhyun sa lahat ng nagawa niya o masyado lang bang naging huli ang lahat?

_ “Ang saya natin noon, sana nakita mo rin ngayon.” _

Alam ni Chanyeol. Kita niya. Ramdam niya. Namimiss na niya.

_ “Mahirap bang mabalik tayo sa dati?” _

Pero ayaw na niyang bumalik sa dati.

_ “Unang rason bakit minahal natin ang isa’t-isa: kasi masaya tayo noon. Kasi masaya tayo sa isa't isa noon. Kasi kaya natin pangitiin ang isa’t isa nang walang ginagawa at kaya natin patawanin ang isa’t isa sa paraang hindi maiintindihan ng iba.” _

Nakatitig lamang si Chanyeol sa screen na may nakasarang flipbook.

_ “Nakaya mo naman sumaya sa ‘kin noon, ‘di ba? Hindi na ba kaya ulit? Nasa kanya na ba talaga lahat ng nagpapasaya sa ‘yo?” _

Natawa si Chanyeol sa narinig. ‘Yan mismo ang dahilan kung bakit pagod na siya—kung bakit hindi na siya masaya. Dahil hindi matanggap ni Baekhyun na sa kanya na lang masaya si Chanyeol noon—na tapos na lahat ng nangyari.

Biglang pumasok sa likod ng isipan niya kung sadyang hindi lang ba talaga siya nakapaghintay pa na maka-ahon si Baekhyun at kung kasalanan niya ba na naubos na siya bago pa maka-usad si ang isa.

Masyado ba talagang malayo si Baekhyun o hindi lang ba talaga siya tumapak sa labas ng lungga niya upang mas maabot ang isa?

Kung ano man ang dahilan, nagawa na ni Chanyeol ang lahat. Naibigay na niya lahat, naisakripisyo na niya ang lahat. Wala na siyang magagawa kung hindi pa ‘yon sapat kay Baekhyun.

Hindi niya rin kakayanin humawak ng isa pang tao kung siya mismo ubos na.

_ “Ako na lang ulit, Yeol. Sana ako na lang ulit—” _

Sinara ni Chanyeol ang video at binuksan ang pangalawa.

  
  
  
  


✨✨✨

  
  
  
  


**_two.mp4: Kasi may mga panahon na hindi tayo masaya._ **

  
  


Dalawang lalaking magkadikit ang makikitang drawing sa thumbnail ng video. Ang lalaki sa kaliwa ay nakasilong sa ilalim ng payong na hawak ng lalaki sa kanan. 

Nakaupo ang lalaking nakikisilong at alam ni Chanyeol na si Baekhyun iyon, dahil siya ang may hawak ng payong noong naabutan niya itong umiiyak sa may rooftop ng paaralan nila.

_ “Noong araw na pawala na sa kanya ang lahat, doon din unang nakita ni Baekhyun na umiyak si Chanyeol.” _

Pangalawang taon nila ‘yon sa high school.

Umakyat lang noon ng rooftop si Chanyeol katapos ng klase dahil umuulan at gusto niyang basain ang payong niya dahil naiinip siya. Hindi niya nagagamit ang payong niya sa labas dahil hatid-sundo naman siya ng ate niya, kaya ngayong wala pa ang sundo niya, naisipan niyang tumambay muna sana sa ilalim ng ulan mag-isa.

Hindi naman niya inakalang isang umiiyak na Baekhyun ang maaabutan niya sa gitna ng lugar. Nakaluhod pa ito sa lapag.

Lumitaw naman ito sa drawing sa screen.

_ “Umiiyak si Baekhyun noon mag-isa sa ilalim ng ulan.” unti-unting lumitaw ang isang drawing ng lalaki na may dalang payong. “Kaya nagtaka siya noong naramdamang hindi na siya nababasa.” _

Nagtititigan na ang dalawang lalaki sa drawing, gumalaw ang kamay ng bagong dating at ipinwesto ang hawak nitong payong sa ibabaw ng lalaking nakaluhod sa lapag.

_ “Pag angat niya ng ulo niya, hindi niya inaasahang si Chanyeol ang makikita niya. Napatanong siya sa sarili, bakit ngayon pa? Bakit makikita pa siya ni Chanyeol sa pagkakataon na wala siyang maipagmamalaki?” _

“Huy, okay ka lang ba? Nababasa ka na oh.”

‘Yan ang sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun noong nagtama ang paningin nila. Naaalala pa ni Chanyeol ang itsura nito. Namumugto ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at tuloy-tuloy ang agos ng tubig sa pisngi na sigurado silang hindi ulan dahil nakasilong na sa payong ang isa.

Naaalala niya pa kung paano siya napatigil sa itsura ng isa. Hindi niya pa kahit kelan nakitang malungkot si Baekhyun, ngunit umiiyak ito ngayon sa harap niya.

Bahagyang napaisip si Chanyeol kung gaano kalalim ang mga sugat na tinatakpan ni Baekhyun ng mga malalapad na ngiti.

“Tsk, umiiyak ka na nga, ibang tao pa rin ang iniisip mo.” Basang basa na rin ang uniporme ni Chanyeol gaya nang kay Baekhyun, at parang nananadya pa ang langit dahil mas lalong lumakas ang ulan. “Eh ikaw, tinanong mo na ba sarili mo kung okay ka lang?”

Bigla namang humagulgol si Baekhyun sa harap niya at napatitig na lamang si Chanyeol na may nanlalaking mata dahil una, hindi siya marunong mangomfort ng taong malungkot. Pangalawa, hindi naman sila masyadong close para malaman kung ano’ng dapat gawin sa malungkot na Baekhyun. Pangatlo, lalaki sila, paano nakaya ni Baekhyun umiyak sa harap ng ibang tao?

_ ““Oy, w-wag kang iiyak. Kalalaki mong tao.” sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya pero hindi ito nasunod ni Baekhyun. Sa ‘di malamang dahilan, mas lalong bumuhos ang luha niya nang makita si Chanyeol.” _

Ang pangit pala pakinggan, pero ‘yan na lang ang nasabi ni Chanyeol noon dahil hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya at mukhang effective naman dahil sumama ang tingin sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

“Pwede ba pakitago muna ‘yang fragile masculinity mo? Malungkot ako.” Ito ang isinagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya noon na hindi sumunod katapos ng huling dialogue.

Gumagalaw ang drawing sa screen, umupo ang drawing ni Chanyeol sa lapag katabi ng nakaluhod na Baekhyun. Dalawa na silang nakasilong sa iisang payong sa gitna ng lapag.

“Gusto mo bang magkwento? O tatabihan lang muna kita ngayon?”

Sumandal lang sa kanya noon si Baekhyun bilang sagot, na siya ring nakalitaw ngayon sa screen. 

Naaalala pa ni Chanyeol ang pakiramdam.

Ayaw ni Chanyeol na nadidikitan ng mga taong hindi naman niya kaibigan, ngunit hinayaan niyang sumandal sa kanya noon si Baekhyun dahil ang tama sa pakiramdam—dahil pakiramdam niya may ginawa siyang mabuti.

Gusto niyang maramdaman 'yon ulit. Gusto niya ulit maramdaman na may ginagawa siyang tama.

Ngunit hindi na niya kaya. Nakakapagod din pala.

" _ Nagulat si Baekhyun nang makaramdam ng pagnginig sa likod niya. Paglingon niya, umiiyak si Chanyeol. _ "

Napatawa si Chanyeol sa narinig. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit siya naiyak noong panahon na yan. Napakalayo sa ugali niya na nagpapakita ng emosyon sa labas, at isa pa, hindi naman siya malungkot non.

Pero sa di malamang dahilan, may kirot sa puso niyang makitang nasasaktan ang isa.

_ ""Hoy, bakit ka umiiyak? Inaagawan mo naman ako ng spotlight n'yan e." tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun. Hindi pala kasi maganda sa pakiramdam makitang umiiyak si Chanyeol. Mas lalong bumigat ang pakiramdam niya, mas lalong sumakit ang puso niya." _

Gumalaw ang drawing ni Baekhyun at humarap kay Chanyeol. Inabot ng kamay nito ang mukha ng isa at pinunasan ang luhang pumatak mula sa kanang mata niya.

Tila ba naramdamang muli ni Chanyeol ang pagdampi ng palad ni Baekhyun sa pisngi niya nang makita ang nasa screen, at ang sakit sa pakiramdam malamang hinahanap niya pa rin pala ang mga hawak ng isa.

Tuluyan nang naiyak si Chanyeol sa pagkalito. Gustong gusto niyang maramdaman ulit ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa kanya, ngunit paano kung ‘yon din ang dahilan kung bakit siya nasasaktan?

Nakakatawa. Ang hirap namang gustuhin ng mga bagay na mukhang hindi para sa atin.

_ “”Inuupuan mo kasi kamay ko, bigat mo kaya.” sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol.”  _

Kita sa screen na ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol ay nakalagay sa may hita niya at pinagtitripan lamang niya si Baekhyun kaya natawa naman siya sa nakita. Mukha siyang tanga ngayon, alam niya; tumatawa habang umiiyak. Ngunit hindi nakakapagtaka, dahil ‘yan ang kakayahan na meron si Baekhyun sa kanya—hawak niya buong puso ni Chanyeol.

Sana, hiling ni Chanyeol sa sarili, na sana bitawan na ito ni Baekhyun dahil kung bubuksan ng isa ang mga palad niya, makikita niya ang durugang puso ng isa.

Ang mga patak ng ulan lamang ang gumagalaw sa drawing sa bawat paglipat ng pahina; nanatiling magkasandal ang dalawang lalaki sa drawing, ngunit natatandaan pa ni Chanyeol ang mga nangyari na hindi na ipinakita ni Baekhyun sa video.

“Chanyeol, minsan ba naisip mo kung mabigat ang presensya mo sa ibang tao?”

‘Yan ang isinagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya sa sinabi niya sa video. Natatandaan niya pa na hindi niya alam noon ang sasabihin sa isa dahil hindi niya ito masyadong naintindihan. 

“Kulang ako. Pakiramdam ko—alam ko na ang daming bagay na wala sa akin. Pero bakit… bakit ang bigat, Chanyeol?”

Magulo ang pagkakasabi noon ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Naiinis pa nga siya noong oras na ‘yon dahil hindi inayos ni Baekhyun ang mga salita niya para magkaintindihan sila. Ngunit ngayon niya lang naisip na mga bata lang pala sila noon. 

Naguguluhan pa, nalilito, natatakot sa nararamdaman, hindi pa lubusang nakakaintindi, kaya kung ganon kagulo magsalita si Baekhyun sa kanya noon ay marahil siya mismo hindi maintindihan kung anong nararamdaman niya.

Sa likod ng isip ni Chanyeol, naisip niyang ibibigay niya ang lahat ngayon upang maibigay ang yakap na hindi niya naibigay noon sa batang Baekhyun na nasa screen niya, ngunit sino siya para sabihin ito ngayon kung hindi niya man lang nagawang damayan ang Baekhyun na kasama niya ngayon?

Ang gulo. Alam niyang hindi na niya mahal si Baekhyun, pero bakit ganito pa rin ang epekto nito sa kanya?

Tama ba si Baekhyun? Talaga bang ang dating siya lamang ang minahal ni Chanyeol?

Ano na lamang ang tawag sa kanya kung ganon, e hindi niya rin namang nagawang mahalin nang maayos ang dating Baekhyun?

Ito pala ang pakiramdam—maging kulang habang makaramdam ng pagkabigat.

“Gusto mo na bang magkwento?” sagot niya kay Baekhyun noon dahil hindi naman niya naintindihan ang sinabi ng isa.

“Patay na tatay ko.” tumawa nang malakas si Baekhyun katapos non at hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang isasagot. “‘Yung nag-iisang naniniwala sa ‘kin, wala na.”

Hinampas naman siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat. “E bakit ka pumasok ngayon?! Hindi ba dapat nasa burol ka?!”

“Ayaw kong umuwi, nanay ko naman ang papatay sa ‘kin.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun nang hindi tumitingin sa kanya. “Ako ang pinaglalabasan niya ngayon ng galit e, kulang na lang isisi niya sa ‘kin kung bakit.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa narinig. “Ha? Okay lang ba nanay mo?”

Iba naman ang naging pagkakaintindi ni Baekhyun, hindi niya narinig ang pagtataka sa boses ni Chanyeol at inakalang concerned lamang ang isa.

“Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko kayang tanungin kung ayos lang ba siya kung ako mismo, hindi.”

Huminto na si Chanyeol sa pag-iyak mula nung nagkwento ang isa, ngunit nang marinig ang huling sinabi ni Baekhyun, muli na namang tumulo ang luha niya.

_ “”Para ka namang gago,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Bakit ka umiiyak? Sabi nang moment ko muna ‘to e, lungkot ka rin ba bro?” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit umiyak si Chanyeol noon, hindi niya magawang tanungin si Chanyeol kung may problema rin ba siya dahil wala siyang maitutulong sa ganong estado. Ang magagawa niya lang muna, umiyak para kay Chanyeol.” _

Napahinto si Chanyeol sa pagbabalik tanaw nang marinig ulit ang boses ni Baekhyun sa video. Hindi naman niya kailangang umiyak si Baekhyun para sa kanya.

_ “Sumagot si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Umiiyak ako kasi umiiyak ka.”” _

Dahil ginagawa na niya ‘yon para sa isa.

_ “”Wag ka kasing iiyak, ayokong nakakakita ng tutang malungkot, lalo na hindi mo naman bagay dahil alam naman nating sa lahat ng hayop ikaw lang ang animal.”” _

Napatawa nang malakas si Chanyeol sa narinig. Ano ba ‘yan, ang corny naman niya magpakipot noon. 

_ “Alam mo pa ba ‘yan, Yeol? ‘Yan ang buong sinabi mo noon. Ang sama ng ugali mo ‘no? Salamat pa rin sa pag-iyak para sa hayop na ‘to, kahit na ang haba pa ng palusot mo.” _

Tama, ang sama nga ng ugali niya dahil pagkatapos niyang paasahin si Baekhyun mula noong araw na ‘yan na may masasandalan na siya, iiwan niya rin naman pala kalaunan.

Pero hindi ba pwedeng makabawas sa sakit ng ginawa niya kung sasabihin niyang hindi naman niya sadya? Na nahirapan lang rin siya? Na hindi niya lang rin naman kinaya? 

Na ang tanging magagawa na lamang rin niya para kay Baekhyun ngayon ay umiyak para sa kanya?

“ _ ”Ewan ko sa ‘yo mamatay ka na.” biro ni Baekhyun sa kanya at sinabi pagkatapos na, “Kwentuhan mo nga ako ng masayang bagay.” _ ”

Humarap ang drawing ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Pansin din ni Chanyeol ang pagkonti ng patak ng ulan sa drawing.  _ “Anong klaseng kwento?” _

_ “Kahit ano. Good thing na nangyari sa ‘yo ngayon, wala ba? Or kahit anong good news? Kahit ano.” _

Nabago ang itsura ng drawing ni Chanyeol sa papel. Malaki na ang ngiti nito, maaliwalas ang mukha. Ganon din ang drawing ni Baekhyun; may ngiti rin, ngunit maliit lang ito. Kahit drawing lang, halatang peke ito.

_ “”Ah, ito! Makakapag-aral na ako sa dream school ko, Baek!”” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Lilipat na kami sa Maynila!”” _

Akala siguro ni Baekhyun ay hindi niya makikita, ngunit kita ang unti-unting pagliit lalo ng ngiti niya sa drawing.

_ “”Talaga? Congrats!” Masaya si Baekhyun para sa kanya noon. Saan ka nga naman dadalhin ng pangarap mo kung mananatili ka sa probinsya? Lalo pa’t ang mga pangarap ni Chanyeol, sa Maynila mo lang mahahanap. Totoong masaya ako noon para sa ‘yo, Yeol, pero ngayon…” _

Alam na ni Chanyeol ang mga susunod niyang sasabihin.

_ “...hindi ko na magawang maging masaya para sa ‘yo dahil don e. Kasi doon mo nalaman kung ano ang mga gusto mo. Doon mo nalaman na nasa Maynila lang lahat ng gusto mo.” _

Gustong tumanggi ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang sabihin na mali si Baekhyun dahil may isa siyang gusto na wala sa Maynila—dahil si Baekhyun ang isa niyang gustong hindi niya mahahanap sa lugar ng mga pangarap niya.

Pero paano, kung hindi naman niya nagawang ipakita at iparamdam kay Baekhyun na gusto niya ito?

Kung noon niya napanood ito, hindi na naman alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin. Pero ngayon, wala na siyang pakialam. Pagod na siya, pagod na siyang patunayan kay Baekhyun ang sarili niya. 

Hindi na niya iintindihin pa kung ano man ang mga nasa isipan ni Baekhyun ngayon dahil tapos na ang responsibilidad nito sa kanya—dahil tapos na sila.

Gumalaw ulit ang mga pahina, lumalabo ang drawing ni Chanyeol na tila ba’y nabubura sa papel.

_ “Sabi ko sa ‘yo noon, mag-share ka ng magandang bagay dahil gumagaan ang mood ko pag nakikita kang nakangiti. Totoo ngang masaya ako para sa ‘yo noon nung oras na ‘yon, pero pasensya na kung hindi ko nasabayan ang tuwa mo ha?” _

Naiintindihan naman ni Chanyeol ‘yon noon. Namatayan si Baekhyun, tapos ang nangungunang tao na dapat magpupunas ng luha niya, sa kanya binubuhos ang pagluluksa nito para sa asawa. Kaya naiintindihan ni Chanyeol ‘yon. 

Hindi naman siya nagkwento noon para sumaya rin si Baekhyun. Nagkwento siya para makalimot ito saglit.

_ “Pasensya na, kung kahit natuwa ako para sa ‘yo noon, nakaramdam pa rin ako ng lungkot. Wala e, may isa na namang aalis sa buhay ko.” _

Ayon pala ang dahilan. Hindi ito alam ni Chanyeol.

Sa paggalaw muli ng mga pahina, drawing na lamang ni Chanyeol ang nakalitaw sa screen.

_ “”Oh, bakit ka nakasimangot? Akala ko ba masaya ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya dahil biglang nawala ang ngiti ng isa.” _

Nagtaka rin si Chanyeol sa nakita. Nakalimutan na niya. Malamang ay maliit na bagay lamang ‘yon kung hindi na niya natatandaan ngayon.

_ “”Marami kasi akong maiiwan dito. Dito pa rin naman ako lumaki, ‘no.” sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Marami nga, Yeol. Marami nga…” _

Natawa si Chanyeol sa naisip. Maliit na bagay kaya nakalimutan?

Hindi naman mali, dahil hindi naman siya masyadong nalungkot na marami siyang maiiwan sa pag-alis niya. Para sa kanya noon, excited na siyang abutin ang mga pangarap niya sa magiging bagong buhay niya.

Nakakatawa, kasi huli na pala noong—kasi ngayon na lang niya narealize na may isa pa pala siyang pangarap na naiwan at nalimutan sa probinsya.

Si Baekhyun. 

May kamay na na tumatapik sa drawing ni Chanyeol. Nararamdaman niya pa ang pagdampi ng kamay ni Baekhyun sa likod niya.

Naaalala niya pa pala ang pakiramdam.

(Sana hindi na lang.)

_ “Tinapik ni Baekhyun sa likod si Chanyeol. “”Wala kang maiiwan, ano ka ba. Kasi kung sa ‘yo sila, pwede mo silang balikan, kahit gaano ka pa katagal.”” _

“Tangina mo, Baekhyun.” bulong ni Chanyeol katapos marinig ang huling linya dahil sobrang pinaramdam sa kanya ni Baekhyun na kay Chanyeol lang siya—na kahit ang dami na niyang ginawang pagkakamali sa isa ay palagi pa rin siya nitong binibigyan ng pagkakataong bumalik.

Handa pa rin si Baekhyun na pauwiin si Chanyeol sa kanya; hindi man lang niya nagawang bigyan ng tahanan si Baekhyun pabalik.

_ “Pangalawang rason bakit natin minahal ang isa’t-isa: kasi may mga panahon na hindi tayo masaya pero kaya pa rin nating ngumiti para sa isa’t-isa. Kasi hindi natin kailangan maging palaging masaya basta nandyan ka.” _

Hindi. Hindi ‘yon ang gusto ni Chanyeol. Hindi na niya gugustuhin pang muli na makulong sa isang relasyon na puro lungkot lang ang dala.

_ “Sa ‘yo pa rin ako hanggang ngayon, Yeol. Hindi ka pa ba babalik?” _

Duwag man sa paningin ng lahat ang pagtakbo palayo sa mga bagay na magpapahirap sa kanya, pero hindi na niya gustong isipin pa ang tingin ng iba.

_ “Hihintayin kita, Chanyeol.” _

Pinapalaya na niya si Baekhyun.

  
  


✨✨✨

  
  


**_three.mp4: Kasi bumabalik tayo sa isa’t isa_ **

  
  


Isang lalaking nakasuot ng toga na kinukuhanan ng litrato ng isa pang lalaki ang thumbnail ng pangatlong video. Kahit hindi pa ito i-play ni Chanyeol, mukhang alam na niya kung ano ang laman ng video.

_ “Naalala mo pa ba to, Yeol?”  _ Gaya ng mga naunang video, boses ni Baekhyun ang unang bumungad sa kanya. _ “Ito ‘yung araw ng graduation namin noong high school.” _

Unti-unting gumalaw ang mga pahina hanggang sa nabuo ang imahe ng drawing ni Baekhyun na may hawak na mic sa stage, at drawing ni Chanyeol na nakaupo at nanonood sa kanya sa kabilang dulo. 

_ “Ah, isa pa rin talaga ‘to sa mga best days ng buhay ko. Bukod sa napakain nang sobra ang ego ko dito dahil hindi na ako nakaupo kakatawag sa ‘kin sa stage,”  _ saglit na natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi. _ “Umuwi pa ang crush ko galing Maynila after two years na hindi ko siya nakita. Oo, ikaw ‘yon. Sorry hindi ako umamin sa ‘yo bago ka umalis. Haha!” _

Naaalala pa ni Chanyeol ‘yan. Dahil nauna ang bakasyon nila sa eskwela, naisipan niyang magbakasyon sa probinsya. Sakto ring graduation day pa sa dati niyang paaralan kaya naisipan na niyang dumaan at panooring tumungtong sa entablado ang mga naiwang kaibigan.

Iyon ang una niyang dahilan noon. Gusto niyang yayaing kumain sa labas ang mga kaibigan kung papayagan dahil ilang taon din siyang hindi nakauwi. Ngunit nang makita ang suki ng entablado, naalala niyang may isa pa pala siyang dahilan na doon niya lamang rin nalaman.

Si Baekhyun.

Nagbago na ang drawing sa screen. Nagsasalita na si Baekhyun sa stage at nakatayo na si Chanyeol sa kabilang dulo na may nakatutok na camera sa kanya.

_ “Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam ano’ng mararamdaman ko noong oras na ‘yan.” _ Natawa ulit si Baekhyun.  _ “Bukod sa on the spot lang ang valedictorian speech ko dahil inuna kong manood at maglaro kesa gumawa ng speech, nandon ka pa at nag-rerecord pa. Pakiramdam ko non hihimatayin ako sa stage.” _

Bahagyang nabago ang drawing. Gumagalaw na ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. Ang kaliwa ay tumatapik na sa salamin ng podium at ang kanan ay hinahagis-hagis na ang mic habang nagsasalita ito.

Natawa si Chanyeol sa nakita. Naaalala niya pa kung gaano siya tawang-tawa habang pinapanood si Baekhyun noon. Kung hindi kinwento sa kanya ng binata katapos ng event na dala lang ‘yon ng kaba ay iisipin pa rin ni Chanyeol na ang yabang nito. Iyon kasi ang itsura ni Baekhyun noon sa stage. 

Dagdag pa na pakonti-konti niyang hinahagis ang mic tuwing tumitigil itong magsalita na para bang ibabato niya ito sa mga audience na hindi nakikinig at ang mukha nitong parang inip na inip na nagsasalita sa harapan.

“Tapos nanginginig na pala tuhod mo, bwisit ka.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na para bang maririnig ni Baekhyun. “Nasira ‘yung confident image mo sa ‘kin. Ang cool mo na sana.”

_ “Buti na lang talaga at hindi ko napahiya sarili ko don. Baka mas lalo mo akong inayawan.” _

Pansin ni Chanyeol na nag-iba na ang pamamaraan ng pagnanarrate ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na ito naglalaman ng mga eksaktong dialogue at kung tatanungin ay mas gusto ito ni Chanyeol. Mas gusto niyang marinig ang mga nasa isip ni Baekhyun sa bawat pangyayaring ipapakita niya sa video.

Gusto niyang malaman kung magkakapareho sila ng iisipin sa bawat mapapanood niya, o kung hindi na ba talaga sila magkakasundo kahit sa isang bagay man lang.

Gumalaw muli ang mga pahina at napansin ni Chanyeol na hindi na rin si Baekhyun ang may hawak ng flipbook. Alam niyang hindi ‘yan ang itsura ng kamay ni Baekhyun.

_ “Ah, siguro by now pansin mo nang hindi ako ang may hawak ng flipbook dahil masyadong mabilis lumipat ang pages at hindi man lang ako makasingit ng dialogue.” _ Tila ba sagot ni Baekhyun sa naisip niya.  _ “Sorry, masakit na kamay ko nung oras na ‘yan. Kamay ni Sehun ‘yan.” _

Sehun. Kaya pala pamilyar. ‘Yung lalaking pinagseselosan niya noon dahil masyadong madikit kay Baekhyun at pakiramdam niya natatalo na siya nito sa pagkuha sa atensyon ng isa.

Nakakatawa, kasi wala na siyang maramdaman ngayon. Mukhang tanggap na ng sistema niyang wala na siyang nararamdaman para kay Baekhyun.

Mukhang tanggap na niyang hindi sila ni Baekhyun ang para sa isa’t-isa.

Naalala na naman niya ang sitwasyon ni Baekhyun sa unang video na napanood niya. Hindi dapat si Baekhyun ang nandon. Hindi dapat si Baekhyun ang nakakaranas non.

Napayuko si Chanyeol sa hiya kahit wala namang nakakakita sa kanya. Wala na talaga siyang ibang ibinigay kay Baekhyun kundi sakit, ano?

Hindi niya mapigilang isipin kung may mga bagay pa ba siya na hindi nagawa at kung aabot ba sila sa puntong ito kung naagapan lamang ni Chanyeol nang mas maaga bago siya mawalan ng lakas sa kanilang dalawa.

_ “‘Wag kang magselos ha? Si Sehun lang ‘yan, walang laban sa ‘yo ‘yan.” _ Isang buntong-hininga katapos ng mahinang tawa ang nagmula kay Baekhyun.  _ “Ano ba ‘tong sinasabi ko? Hindi ka naman na siguro apektado.” _

Ayan na naman si Baekhyun, dinidiktahan na naman kung ano ang dapat maramdaman ni Chanyeol.

Hindi niya talaga lubos maintindihan kung paano naiisip ni Baekhyun na walang pakialam sa kanya si Chanyeol sa kabila ng ilang taong pinagsamahan nila. Lumaki silang kasama ang isa’t isa—lumaki sila sa isa’t isa. Si Baekhyun ang mga una ni Chanyeol. 

Si Baekhyun ang unang kilig, unang tuwa, unang iyak, unang halik, unang kirot ng dibdib, unang sakit, unang pagpaparaya—kay Baekhyun nakalaan lahat ng una ni Chanyeol. Bahagi na siya ng buhay ng isa; nakatatak na siya sa katawan at kaluluwa nito kahit na hindi man sa paraan na gusto ni Baekhyun.

Hindi man si Baekhyun ang wakas ni Chanyeol, siya naman ang simula nito. Bakit kinakalimutan ni Baekhyun lahat ng ‘yon?

_ “Tumatama pa rin ba ako sa isipan mo, Chanyeol?” _ Mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun. At sa kadahilanang sana’y hindi na lamang alam ni Chanyeol, ayaw na niyang marinig ang kasunod pa nito.  _ “Kasi ako, hindi ka nawala dito. Ikaw lang. Ikaw pa rin.” _

Hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol. Sana, matanggap na rin ni Baekhyun na ito ang mas nakabubuti para sa kanilang dalawa dahil inuubos lang nila ang isa’t isa—dahil wala na silang mauubos sa isa’t isa.

Naalala ni Chanyeol na may pinapanood nga pala siya kaya agad niyang itinuon ang atensyon sa drawing sa screen. Nag-iba na ang lugar. Walo na silang nakaupo sa sahig.

_ “Eh ito alam mo pa ba? Same day lang rin. Gabi ng graduation, nagkita-kita tayo sa bahay ni Junmyeon katapos ng mga kanya-kanyang lakad.”  _

Alam ni Chanyeol ‘yan. Siya dapat ang magyayaya pero siya ang nayaya ng buong klase dahil balak pala nilang magclosing party. Hindi naman masama ang loob niya dahil sila-sila pa rin naman ang mga taong naiwan niya noon sa batch nila, bukod sa dalawang transferee na hindi naman sumama kaya si sumama na lang rin siya, tutal kompleto naman ang mga kaibigan niya, hindi rin naman mga bagong mukha.

Ang bago lang para sa kanya, si Baekhyun. Ngayon niya pa lamang ito makakasama sa labas.

Oo, magkaibigan naman sila. Pero… hindi rin siya sigurado.

Hindi masabi ni Chanyeol kung magkaibigan ba talaga sila ni Baekhyun dahil sa chat lang sila nagkakausap kahit pa noong magkasama pa sila sa klase. Dahil na rin siguro sa magkaiba silang circle of friends talaga kaya hindi sila napapagsama. 

Hanggang ngitian lang sila madalas—hindi pa nga dahil panggagago lang ginagawa nila sa isa’t isa kapag nagkakasama sila sa room. Kaya hindi rin masabi ni Chanyeol kung close na ba talaga sila dahil ganon din naman si Baekhyun sa iba nilang mga kaklaseng hindi naman niya nakakasama palagi.

Pero kasi, alam din nila ang bawat problema ng isa’t isa.

Kahit noong lumipat na ng tirahan sina Chanyeol, nakakausap niya pa rin si Baekhyun. Hindi nga lang kasing dalas ng dati dahil… hindi naman nga sila magkaibigan talaga, pero tuwing may problema ang isa, sa isa sila nagsasabi.

Minsan lang sila magusap, isang beses nga lang ata sa dalawang buwan o higit pa. Pero tuwing maguusap sila, palaging mabigat, kaya palaging makahulugan. Hindi nila pansin, pero naging labasan nila ang isa’t isa ng mga problemang hindi nila masabi sa iba dahil hindi nila huhusgahan ang isa’t isa, hindi naman sila magkaibigan.

Kaya laking gulat niya na ‘yung naging virtual companion slash adviser niya nang ilang taon, makakasama niya pala sa inuman.

Biglang natawa si Baekhyun kaya nagulat si Chanyeol dahil naistorbo siya sa pagbabaliktanaw. 

_ “Gulat ka ‘no? Netflix and kwentuhan lang ang sinabi pero may alak agad na bitbit si Minseok. Syempre, baliktarin mo ‘yung minumuni, malalasing ka.” _

Natawa naman nang malakas si Chanyeol. Gago talaga ‘tong si Baekhyun, nakakaya pa magbiro kahit ang seryoso ng usapan. “Ang korni mo, kainis.”

Pero, narealize ni Chanyeol, na palagi naman talagang ganon si Baekhyun. Pinapagaan niya palagi ang usapan kapag bumibigat na dahil alam niyang matagal bago sila kumalma katapos ng seryosong usapan.

Oo nga pala, gumagaan nga pala ang lahat dahil kay Baekhyun—masyado ring kinuha ni Baekhyun ang lahat na hindi niya napansing nauubos na rin si Chanyeol.

Gumalaw ang mga pahina at nakapalibot na ang walong estudyante sa boteng umiikot sa sahig na nasa gitna nila. Hindi pansin ni Chanyeol ang pagkurba pataas ng dulo ng mga labi niya sa pagalala sa nangyari noong gabi.

“Oh, nakanino na ang ikot?” Sigaw pa ni Minseok noong gabing ‘yon. “Boss Junmyeon, one shot dali! Ay oh, parang walang pinagsamahan, kakagraduate pa lang nangangalimot na.”

“Tanga, kay Yixing ang ikot bobo clockwise nga ‘di ba?” Sagot ng class president nila na medyo may tama na. Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa mga nakikita. Umiinom na ang mga kaibigan niya?

“Iba timezone ko.” Sagot ni Minseok pabalik. “Yixing, kaya pa bro?”

Pulang pula na ang mukha ng tinawag na si Yixing. “Kay Chanyeol mo ibigay.”

Naaalala niya pang tumanggi siya non dahil tinitignan siya ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya pa alam kung bakit, baka dahil ayaw niyang madungisan ang imahe na meron sa kanya ang isa. 

“Sorry, I don’t drink.”

“I don’t drink mo mukha mo, kita ko sa Facebook mga gimik niyo ng barkada mo sa Manila.” singit ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

At tama naman sila. Hindi naman bago sa kanya ang alak. Hindi mo nga naman talaga mapipigilang matutunang uminom doon dahil bukod sa mga kasama niya, kaliwa’t kanan din ang mga inuman na pwede mong pasukan basta hindi mo ipapahalatang menor de edad ka. Hindi kagaya sa probinsya na kung gusto niyong uminom, kailangan may magvolunteer ng bahay nila.

Nagdadalawang-isip na inabot ni Chanyeol ang baso nang may biglang nagsalita.

“Oh bakit nakatingin kay Baekhyun?” Nakapikit na tanong ni Yixing noon dahil sa kalasingan. “Ano ‘yan, nagpapaalam?”

Naaalala niya pa kung paano napuno ng kuntyawan ang ingay ng bahay. Todo tanggi pa siya noon dahil ayaw niyang magisip ng masama si Baekhyun habang ang isa… nakatitig lang.

_ “Kunwari ka pang gulat d’yan.” _ sabi ni Baekhyun sa video. May hawak na na baso ang drawing ni Chanyeol.  _ “Ikaw naman pala pinakamalakas uminom sa ‘tin.” _

“Magsitigil nga kayo. Tsaka ang taas naman ng tagay!” sagot ni Chanyeol noon nung kinuha na niya ang baso. 

“Sus.” Sagot ni Jongdae na kaibigan ni Baekhyun. “Mabulunan sana mga mapagpanggap.”

Hindi nakasagot agad si Chanyeol kaya ininom na lamang niya ang nasa baso. Nagulat siya e, hindi naman sila close ni Jongdae, pero hinayaan na lang niya dahil siya lang naman ‘tong naglalagay ng harang sa ibang tao. Lahat sila komportable sa isa’t isa. Ayaw naman niyang maramdamang iba siya kahit na nalayo siya sa kanila nang ilang taon.

Natatandaan niya pang binabantayan talaga niya noon ang magiging reaksyon ni Baekhyun habang iniinom niya ang laman ng baso. Mabuti na lamang at nakatingin lamang ito kaya’t nakahinga siya nang maluwag— na hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol noon kung bakit.

Ano ba ang ayaw niyang makita sa mukha ni Baekhyun noon? Panghuhusga? Pandidiri? Hindi naman siya nag-adik, uminom lang naman siya. At ang isa pa, ano naman kung ‘yon ang mga maging reaksyon ni Baekhyun?

Inabot ng buong gabi si Chanyeol noon bago niya malaman ang sagot; na gusto na niya si Baekhyun.

_ “Bilib din ako sa ‘yo, e.” _ Rinig muli ang boses ni Baekhyun sa video.  _ “Truth or dare naman ‘yon— ah mali, drink or dare pala. Pero bawat natututok sa ‘yo ang bote, umiinom ka. Himalang nakauwi ka pa nang buo.” _

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa narinig. ‘Yan kasi ang madalas niyang pinagyayabang kay Baekhyun noong naging sila na: ang mataas na tolerance niya sa alak. Dahil siya ang nag-uuwi sa kanilla nang ligtas sa mga minsanang yayaan ng pag-inom kasama ang mga kaibigan pag nakakauwi si Chanyeol ng probinsiya.

Hindi bagay na magandang ipagyabang, pero kung hahayaan niyang si Baekhyun ang bahala sa kanila tuwing nangyayari ‘yon, malamang ay sa cr o sa kalsada na sila natutulog dahil tumba na agad si Baekhyun sa isang baso.

At kung sasagutin niya man ngayon ang sinabi ni Baekhyun, mas gusto na niyang malasing kesa utusan ng mga nakakahiyang bagay noon. High school sila at barkada nila ang kasama nila, malamang ay kung anu-ano ang ipapagawa ng mga ‘yon.

“Ayaw ko ngang mapahiya sa ‘yo.” Tahimik na bulong ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood muling gumalaw ang mga pahina at ngayon naman ay drawing na ito ni Baekhyun na natutukan ng bibig ng bote, at ang kabilang dulo naman ng bote ay nakatapat kay Chanyeol.

_ “Eh ‘yan, Yeol, natatandaan mo pa ba?”  _

Paano niya makakalimutan— 

_ “D’yan tayo nagsimula.” _

—kung d’yan sila nagsimula?

“Hala, hala! Si Baekhyun ang naturo sa wakas.” si Minseok ang unang nagreact noon. Tumayo pa nga ito upang pumunta sa likod ni Baekhyun at akbayan ito. “‘Walang dare dare ah, painumin niyo ‘to agad!”

“Gago.” Natatawang sagot naman sa kanya noon ni Baekhyun at hinampas ang kamay na nakapatong sa balikat niya. “Dare na lang. Kakatayin ako ng nanay ko pag uminom ako.”

“Ano ka ba, magcocollege ka na, hindi ka pa nakakatikim ni isang patak.” Sulsol naman ni Jongdae. Naalala ni Chanyeol na napakunot pa siya ng noo noon sa narinig kasi… ano ba namang impluwensya ‘yan.

Pero paano siya makakapagreklamo? Hindi naman niya pinapabayaan si Baekhyun. Si Jongdae ang umaalalay at nag-aalaga kay Baekhyun hanggang college. 

Naisip tuloy ni Chanyeol kung ni minsan ba, naramdaman man lang ba ni Baekhyun kahit isang beses lang na ligtas siya sa presensya ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na siya apektado, ngunit gusto niya lamang malaman kung may oras ba sa buhay ni Baekhyun na naging pahinga niya si Chanyeol kasi siya, oo. Si Baekhyun ang nag-iisang pahinga niya noon sa lahat. Kay Baekhyun siya unang tatakbo sa pagtakas sa lahat ng takot, hirap, at sakit na nararanasan niya.

Kung hindi dahil kay Baekhyun, hindi niya kakayanin ang lahat.

Nakakatawa lang makita ngayon na ang dating pahinga niya ang unti-unti nang umubos ng kakarampot na lakas na meron siya.

Na dahil rin pala kay Baekhyun, hindi na niya kinaya lahat ng meron sila.

_ “Haha. Ayaw ko pa uminom noon d’yan.”  _ Sabi ni Baekhyun mula sa video.  _ “Pero tignan mo naman ngayon, natatapatan na kita.” _

“Si Chanyeol na lang mamimili tutal siya naman naturo ng pwet ng bote.” Singit noon ni Yixing at umoo naman ang lahat. 

Tumingin pa siya noon kay Baekhyun at nakitang nagmamakaawa ang mata ng isa na ‘wag siyang painumin. Hindi naman alam ni Chanyeol noon ang gagawin dahil tingin niya, wala siya sa lugar para mamilit kahit na gusto niyang makita kung paano ang ugali ng may tama na Baekhyun.

“Um—”

“Truth na lang!” Hindi siya pinatapos magsalita noon ni Junmyeon na pinasalamatan naman niya sa isip niya dahil wala talaga siyang masabi. “Sinong crush mo?”

Nag-iba ulit ang drawing sa screen. Isa na itong Baekhyun na nakataas ang panggitnang daliri.

_ “Tawang tawa ka d’yan ‘di ba? Sabi mo first time mong makitang ginawa ko ‘yon. E kasi, unang beses ko naman talaga ginawa ‘yon.”  _

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa lungkot ng boses ni Baekhyun. Bakit nasasaktan na naman siya sa boses ni Baekhyun? Hindi naman na siya apektado. Matagal nang hindi. 

Ngunit bakit may kirot na naman sa dibdib niya?

_ “Sayang, ang dami nating first times sa isa’t isa, kaso mukhang hindi naman natin pala sa isa’t isa mararanasan ang bawat huli.” _

Oo nga, sayang.

Pero kung mas mapapagaan ang buhay nila na hindi magkasama, para kay Chanyeol, hindi sayang ang mga bagay na iniwan mo para magkaroon ng mga bagay na mas nakakagaan. Mas nakakatulong. Mas nakakaganda.

Natawa na naman si Chanyeol sa naisip. Napakagago na naman niya, napakaduwag; mas tatahakin ang daang madali. Ngunit para kay Baekhyun din naman ang ginawa niya.

Hindi ba?

_ “Alam mo pa ba nung tinanong ni Junmyeon kung sinong gusto ko tapos maski ‘yung dalawang nananahimik buong gabi nakisali sa daldalan?”  _ Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya mula sa video na hindi nag-aabang ng sagot.  _ “Ikaw naman ang nanahimik noong oras na ‘yon. Ano kayang iniisip mo?” _

“Pakyu ka Junmyeon, ano ka bata?” ‘Yan ang naging sagot noon ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaklase. Natawa ang lahat noon sa mahinang panlait ni Baekhyun bukod kay Chanyeol.

Gusto niya rin kasing malaman. Mula pa noon, walang nakekwento si Baekhyun sa kanya na taong nagugustuhan niya. Noong una, hindi na niya inisip pa kasi baka tutok lang talaga masyado si Baekhyun sa pag-aaral niya. 

Ngunit imposible ‘yon. Malala ang bisyo ni Baekhyun sa paglalaro. Nangunguna lang naman talaga si Baekhyun sa klase dahil nasa kanya na ang pagiging matalino. Noong tumagal, naisip ni Chanyeol na baka hindi lang talaga komportable magsabi si Baekhyun ng mga bagay-bagay sa kanya dahil online lang naman sila close.

“Oo nga, Baekhyun! Tagal na nating magkaklase pero wala man lang akong nababalitaan sa ‘yo.” Dagdag ni Kyungsoo na unang beses atang magsalita noong gabing ‘yon.

“Alam niyo ba, ang daming naghahabol d’yan kay Baekhyun. Araw-araw akong nakakakita ng mga letters at chocolates sa desk niya.” Kwento naman ni Jongin na kakagising lang dahil tinungga na niya ang alak hindi pa man sila nagsisimula kaya siya rin ang unang natumba. “Wala ka ba talagang pinatulan sa kanila, Baek?”

Ah, hindi alam ni Chanyeol ‘yan ah? Mukhang marami siyang hindi naabutan mula noong nakaalis na siya.

Hindi rin naman sinabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun na may mga ganon pa lang nangyayari. Sabagay, bakit niya sasabihin kay Chanyeol ang mga ‘yan? Para saan? Bakit? Sino nga ba siya?

Gumaan na lamang ang loob ni Chanyeol sa nalamang hindi lang pala siya ang nag-iisang walang alam.

“Huy, meron ‘di ba?” Sagot ni Minseok noon kay Jongin. “Si Ate Taeyeon ‘di ba? Tirador ng college amputa.”

Nainis naman noon si Chanyeol sa narinig, ngunit mas nainis siya noong napuno ng asaran ang lugar.

“‘Yun pala mga type mo, ‘yung tatlong taon ang tanda sa ‘yo.”

“Hindi naman halata, mukha namang bata si ate. Bagay sila.”

“Sayang, anong nangyari?”

“Huy bagay nga, sayang naman?”

Napailing na lamang siya ngayong naaalala niya dahil hindi na siya naiinis. Hindi na siya apektado. 

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa pagalala noong narinig niya ang tunog ng paglipat ng mga pahina mula sa video. Drawing na niya na nakakunot ang noo at nakabuka ang bibig ang nasa screen.

_ “Nananahimik ka non ‘di ba, tapos bigla kang sumigaw. ‘Yun siguro ang iniisip mo ‘no? Inip na inip ka nang hindi umuusad ang laro dahil inuna pa nila ang mga chismis na hindi ka interesado.” _

Napangisi si Chanyeol sa narinig. Hindi interesado?

_ “I mean, gets ko, bakit ka magkakainteres sa mga bagay na hindi mo naman alam ‘di ba?” _

Kung alam lang ni Baekhyun kung gaano nagtampo si Chanyeol sa kanya noong oras na ‘yon.

‘Yung sinabi ni Baekhyun kung bakit siya hindi magiging interesado ang dahilan mismo ng pagkairita ni Chanyeol noon. Wala siyang alam. Bakit wala siyang alam? Bakit hindi siya nagkekwento ng mga bagay na nangyayari sa lugar nila noon? Dahil ba wala na si Chanyeol don? 

Ramdam na ramdam niya noon kung gaano siya hindi kabilang sa grupo nila noong umuwi siya ngunit wala siyang magawa dahil siya rin naman ang umalis.

Ah, ‘yun pala ang nararamdaman niya noong oras na ‘yon. Tampo.

“Mga gago ano na! Maglalaro pa ba tayo!”

‘Yan ang sinigaw ni Chanyeol noon kaya siguro naiintindihan niya kung bakit ‘yun ang naisip na dahilan ni Baekhyun.

Hindi niya masabi ngayon na ayaw niya lang talagang marinig tinutulak si Baekhyun sa iba.

Nakakatawa kasi ‘yon ang deserve ni Baekhyun—ang mahanap ang tahanan niya sa piling ng iba dahil wala nang magagawa pa si Chanyeol para sa kanya.

“Truth na Yeol dali.” Pagdedesisyon na naman ni Junmyeon para kay Baekhyun. Nakita naman noon ni Chanyeol kung paanong ngumiti nang palihim si Jongdae na nananahimik din dahil panigurado ay alam niya ang lahat. 

Hindi nagustuhan ni Chanyeol ang nakita. Ayaw niya nang tanungin si Baekhyun.

“Kung ayaw magsalita ni Baekhyun, edi dare na lang.” Si Jongdae na ang nagsalita katapos niya. Nakakaloko ang ngiti nito noon kay Chanyeol na para bang alam din ni Jongdae ang nararamdaman niya. “I-dare mo siyang umamin sa nagugustuhan niya dito nang hindi nagsasalita para hindi siya mahirapan.”

_ “Tarantado talaga si Jongdae.”  _ Muling nagsalita si Baekhyun sa video at nasaktuhan na naman niya kung ano ang iniisip ni Chanyeol.  _ “Kung tutuusin, siya ang dahilan kung bakit tayo nagsimula. Hindi ko tuloy alam kung magpapasalamat sa kanya o magsisising sinunod siya kasi… hindi sana tayo ganito ngayon.” _

Napaisip si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Pinagsisisihan niya bang naging sila ni Baekhyun? Minsan, oo, kasi hindi sila masisira nang ganto kung hindi nangyari ‘yon. Hindi sana masasayang ang pagkakaibigan nila kung hindi nangyari ‘yon.

Ngunit minsan, hindi niya pinagsisisihan, kasi kung gaano kabigat ang sakit na nakuha niya sa relasyon nila, ganon din ang labis na sayang naibigay ni Baekhyun sa kanya sa mga nakaraang taon.   
  


Dapat nga ba talagang hindi na lamang nila sinubukan?

_ “Dapat nga ba talagang hindi na lang natin sinubukan, Yeol?” _

Drawing na ni Baekhyun na inaabot ang phone niya kay Chanyeol ang ipinapakita sa screen.

_ “Hindi ko na ba dapat binigay ‘yan sa ‘yo, Yeol?” _

Parang kahapon lang pala ang lahat.

“Okay,” Pagpayag noon ni Chanyeol sa suhestyon ni Jongdae. Gusto na rin niyang malaman noon kung sino ang maswerteng taong pagbibigyan ni Baekhyun ng sarili niya.

Hindi itinanggi ni Chanyeol noon na nakakainggit; napakaperpekto ni Baekhyun. Mararanasan ng taong mapipili niya magkaron ng partner, kaibigan, at pamilya sa iisang tao. Wala ka nang hahanapin pa sa kanya kung sakali.

Hindi tuloy maisip ni Chanyeol noon kung bakit siya naghangad ng mas higit pa kung isang beses ay nasa kanya na ang lahat—nasa kanya na si Baekhyun.

“Ipakilala mo ang taong gusto mo nang hindi nagsasalita.” Utos niya noon kay Baekhyun.

Nakakatawang sinisisi lang ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya ang nangyari dahil kung tutuusin, si Chanyeol din naman ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit sila nagsimula. Nadala siya ng inis—ng bugso ng damdamin dahil pakiramdam niya ang dami niyang hindi alam kay Baekhyun kaya pinatulan niya ang sinabi ni Jongdae noon.

Ayaw nang isipin ni Chanyeol kung paano sila kung sakaling hindi niya pinatulan ‘yon. Ayaw niyang pagsisihan ang nangyari.

Ayaw niyang alisin sa sarili niya ang mga masasayang alaalang ibinigay ni Baekhyun dahil lang sa masasakit na nangyari.

Naaalala niya pa kung paano nanginig ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa pagabot sa kanya ng phone niya at kung paano tumanggi ang buong pagkatao niya noon na kunin ang inaabot sa kanya dahil doon niya mas naramdamang hindi pa pala siya handa.

Hindi pa pala siya handa malaman noong oras na ‘yon dahil kapag napakilala na sa kanya kung sino, pakiramdam niya ay mawawala na sa kanya si Baekhyun at mapupunta na sa taong ipapakilala sa kanya.

Hindi pa pala siya handa.

_ “Kabado talaga ako noon, Yeol. Hindi ko expected na papatulan mo si Jongdae.”  _ Gumagalaw ang mga pahina ngunit ang kaninang imahe pa rin ang ipinapakita nito; ang pagdadalawang isip ni Chanyeol na tanggapin ang binibigay sa kanya. _ “Hindi ko alam noon kung mas gusgustuhin kong malaman mo o hindi. HIndi pa ako handa.” _

Hindi pa handa.

Hindi inasahan ni Chanyeol na sa mga taon na lilipas, hindi pa rin sila magiging handa at ‘yon pala ang paulit-ulit na makakasira sa kanila—hindi pa sila handa sa isa’t isa.

Gumalaw na ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa drawing at kinuha na nito ang phone ni Baekhyun. Malinaw pa sa alaala ni Chanyeol kung paano niya iyon tinanggap.

_ “Alam mo bang pabaliktad mo pa noon kinuha phone ko?”  _ Tanong ni Baekhyun.  _ “Mukhang ayaw mong tignan ‘yung screen non. Umasa ako don, Yeol, alam mo ba? Na baka kahit konti, ayaw mong makita ako sa iba.” _

“Kaninong pic, Yeol? Kakilala ba natin?”

“Yiee ba’t ayaw tignan? Silipin mo na!”

Ramdam ulit ngayon ni Chanyeol ang panlalamig ng kamay niya, gaya ng kung paano ito nanlamig noon nung hinaharap na niya sa sarili ang screen ng phone ni Baekhyun. Masyadong excited noon ang mga kaibigan nila, pero hindi na niya masyadong naiintindihan ang mga sinasabi ng mga ito dahil mas lumalamang ang kabang nararamdaman niya.

Pakiramdam niya ay hindi niya kakayaning makita noong oras na ‘yon kung sino man ang tao sa litrato. Hindi pa siya handang mawalan ng kaibigan. Hindi pa siya handang mawalan ng kasama. 

Para siyang ninanakawan ngunit wala siyang magagawa kundi tumingin na lang kasi hindi naman niya ito pagmamayari.

Kaya hindi malaman noon ni Chanyeol kung anong mararamdaman niya nang tignan na niya ang nakadisplay sa phone screen.

_ “Gulat ka noon, ‘no? Ang gwapo ng crush ko, ‘di ba? Naging sa ‘kin ‘yan.” _ Natawa si Baekhyun sa video, subalit malungkot ang tunog nito. __

Hindi litrato ang bumungad kay Chanyeol noon nung tinignan na niya ang phone ni Baekhyun.

_ “Ang gwapo pa rin. Crush ko pa rin. Sana sa ‘kin pa rin.” _

Ang una niyang nakita ay isang bukas na camera na nakaharap sa kanya.

Naluluha na naman si Chanyeol.

Bumabalik na naman sa kanya ang pakiramdam—ang mga naramdaman niya noong oras na iyon; ang kaba, ang gulat, ang takot, ang ginhawa, ang saya. Ramdam na naman niya lahat ng emosyon na pinaramdam noon ni Baekhyun sa kanya sa loob ng ilang segundo at nakakainis dahil si Baekhyun lang ang may kayang magparamdam ng lahat ng ‘yan sa kanya.

Si Baekhyun pa rin ang may hawak sa kanya.

_ “Pangatlong rason kung bakit natin minahal ang isa’t isa,”  _ Pagtatapos ni Baekhyun sa video.  _ “Kasi bumabalik tayo sa isa’t isa kahit saan man tayo mapunta. Kasi umuwi ka sa ‘kin at mananatiling sa ‘yo lamang ako uuwi.” _

Si Baekhyun pa rin ang may hawak ng puso niya.

_ “Kasi isang beses, ako ang naging tahanan mo.” _

Pagod na siyang maramdaman ang presensya ni Baekhyun sa buhay niya.

_ “Kasi iisa lang ang daan na meron ako at ‘yun ay patungo lamang sa ‘yo.” _

Sinara na ni Chanyeol ang video at sa unang pagkakataon mula nung huli, pinayagan na niya ang sariling malunod sa luha at pangungulila kay Baekhyun sa muling pagbubukas ng mga sugat na akala niya’y matagal nang naghilom sa kanyang paglayag.

  
  
  
  


✨✨✨

  
  
  
  


**_four.mp4: Dahil gagamitin ko na ang gunting._ **

  
  


Dalawang hinliliit na pinagdudugtong ng mahabang tali ang drawing sa thumbnail ng pang-apat na video.

_ “Ah, gusto ko sanang masasayang alaala lang ang magiging laman ng mga videos dito para mamiss mo ako kahit konti.”  _

‘Yan agad ang bungad ni Baekhyun sa video, walang magaang panimulang bati gaya ng mga nakaraan.

_ “Kaso naisip ko, hindi natin sila pwede takasan dahil naghahanap nga pala tayo ng sagot. Kailangan nating balikan ang lahat pati ang mga masasakit kasi kung ganon, sa ginhawa lang natin piniling magsama at hindi pati sa hirap.” _

Nagsimula nang gumalaw ang mga pahina. Mukhang nahirapan pang hawakan ni Sehun nang buo ang flipbook dahil mukhang may kakapalan ito. Dahil dito, sinilip ni Chanyeol ang duration ng video.

Kalahating oras. Ang mga naunang video ay nasa mga lima hanggang sampung minuto lamang ang haba. Anong laman nito? Bakit ang haba? Ito na ba ang huling video?

Sinira muna ito ni Chanyeol upang tignan ang laman ng folder kung pangilan na ba ang pinapanood niya dahil hindi niya alam na matatapos na pala niya ang laman ng flashdrive sa isang upuan lang. 

Dahil nga wala namang kahabaan ang ibang videos, akala niya ay marami pa siyang papanoorin at hindi siya magugulat kung sakali. Sampung taon sila; marami silang pinagsamahan, maraming malalagay si Baekhyun.

Hindi naman niya inasahan na ang sunod na video katapos nito na pala ang huli.

Ano ‘to? Isang bagsakan na ba ang lahat sa video na ‘to?

Sabagay. Hindi nga naman madaling gumawa ng flipbook at pang-apat na ‘to. Lalo na kung ang kamay ni Baekhyun…

_ “Sorry, may pagkalampa ang kamay ni Sehun d’yan.”  _ Muling salita ni Baekhyun sa voiceover.  _ “Medyo pareho kami ng sitwasyon.” _

Napunta ang atensyon ni Chanyeol sa kamay na humahawak sa flipbook at nagulat naman siya sa nakita.

Kumikinang ang dulong bahagi ng daliri ni Sehun. Unti-unti na ring nagiging kristal ang kamay nito gaya ng kay Baekhyun.

Saglit na nagtaka si Chanyeol kung anong nangyari kay Sehun at nakuha na niya ang malupit na sakit na pwedeng magkaron ang isang tao. Galing ba siya sa breakup? Umamin ba siya sa nagugustuhan niya at na-reject?

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa naisip. Si Baekhyun ba… ang taong hindi nagbalik ng pagmamahal ni Sehun?

Napakalupit ng tadhana.

Nabitawan na naman ni Sehun ang flipbook sa video at nakaramdam ng pitik ng konsensiya si Chanyeol. Dalawang tao na ang may sakit dahil sa kanya: si Baekhyun na hindi niya nagawang mahalin nang maayos, at si Sehun na mas karapat-dapat sa pagmamahal ni Baekhyun.

Sana, ang pagsuko niya ang unang tamang desisyong magawa niya sa buhay niya dahil hindi niya kakayanin kung may mangyaring masama kay Baekhyun.

Hindi napigilang hilingin ni Chanyeol na sana, siya na lang sana ang nagkasakit.

_ “Naaalala mo pa ba ‘yang drawing, Yeol?” _

Magkatabing nakaupo ang mga drawing nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa isang pamilyar na lugar na sigurado siyang sa terminal ng bus na sinasakyan niya palagi kapag pauwi na siya sa Maynila. Gumagalaw ang kanilang mga kamay sa bawat paglipat ng pahina; dahil sa drawing ni Baekhyun na pinaglalaruan ang kamay ng drawing ni Chanyeol.

_ “’Yan ang unang balik mo sa Maynila na hinatid kita sa sakayan.”  _ Rinig ang bahagyang pagsinghot ni Baekhyun. Hindi na inintindi pa ni Chanyeol ang pag-iyak ng isa.  _ “Ah, h _ _ indi ko alam anong mararamdaman ko non kasi ayaw kitang paalisin pero kailangan.” _

Bumitaw na ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa drawing.

_ “Ayaw kong bitawan ang kamay mo pero kailangan.” _

Natatandaan na naman ni Chanyeol ang pakiramdam; ang init ng kamay ni Baekhyun, ang lambot ng paghawak sa kanya ni Baekhyun, ang pakiramdam na mahawakan ni Baekhyun, bumabalik na naman sa kanya lahat at nanlalamig na naman ang mga kamay niya dahil hindi na niya mapigilang hinahanap na niya ang init ng isa.

Hindi na niya maitanggi sa sarili niyang hinahanap na niya si Baekhyun.

May hawak na sinulid na ngayon ang drawing nilang dalawa. Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa naalala.

“Paano pag hindi mo pala kaya ng LDR?” ‘Yan ang naging pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun noon sa kanya, ngunit alam ni Chanyeol na seryoso ang pagaalala ni Baekhyun.

“Kakayanin ko. Kasi ikaw ‘yan.” Ang sagot naman niya kay Baekhyun noon. Hindi niya masisi si Baekhyun dati kung pumasok ‘yon sa isip niya. Hindi madali maging malayo sa isa’t isa lalo na kung bago lang kayo at nangangapa.

Pero wala naman silang magagawa. Nasa Maynila ang buhay ni Chanyeol, nasa probinsya naman ang kay Baekhyun. Pampalubag loob na lamang ni Chanyeol na at least, nasa iisang bansa pa rin sila.

“Paano kapag nagaway tayo at hindi ‘yon maaayos sa chat at call lang?” Tanong ulit sa kanya ni Baekhyun.

Hinawakan naman ni Chanyeol noon ang kamay niya at laking ngiti niya nang paglaruan ito ng isa.

“Edi uuwian kita.” Sagot niya kay Baekhyun nang natatawa. “Ano ka ba, para namang ang layo ng Manila sa Pampanga. ‘Di naman ako tatawid ng dagat. Hintayin mo nga lang ako nang mga ilang oras.”

“Paano kung magsawa ka sa kakagawa n’yan?”

Natawa naman ngayon si Chanyeol sa alaala, kasi binalewala niya ang bigat ng tanong ni Baekhyun noon sa naging sagot niya.

“Hindi ‘no, liit na bagay.”

Maliit nga. Wala nga lang sa kanya ang madalasang pagbyahe para makita si Baekhyun. Pero kapag pala  paulit ulit mong ginagawa ang mga maliliit na bagay, maiipon sila—magpapatong patong hanggang sa magsawa ka. Maghahanap ka ng bago. Ng mas madali.

_ “Naalala mo ba mga tanong ko sa ‘yo noon, Yeol?” _ Tanong ni Baekhyun mula sa video.

Dito sila napuno. Sa pagpapalampas nila ng maliliit na bagay dahil inisip nilang hindi naman ito masyadong makakaapekto at na kakayanin nila pareho dahil sa isa’t isa.

D’yan sila nasira. Sa pagpilit manatili sa isa’t isa dahil akala nila sapat nang dahilan ang pagmamahal upang kayanin ang lahat.

_ “Seryosong concern ko ‘yung mga ‘yon. Pero dahil ang nonchalant mo sumagot, gumaan ang pakiramdam ko non. Napanatag ako dahil nagtiwala ako sa tingin mong maliit na bagay lang ang mga ‘yon.” _

Tama pala si Baekhyun, at mali siyang pinaasa niya ang isa.

_ “Pero minsan, ‘di ako nagsisising nagtiwala ako sa ‘yo, alam mo ba?” _ Sabing muli ni Baekhyun na mas tunog pangungumbinsi sa sarili niya kesa kay Chanyeol.  _ “Kasi ayokong pagsisihan ‘din ‘yung pakiramdam ng pag-asa at pagluwag ng paghinga. Ayokong pagsisihan ‘yung mga magagandang bagay na meron—” _

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita.

_ “—na nagkaron tayo.” _

Gumalaw muli ang mga pahina at ang litrato na sa thumbnail ang pinapakita sa screen. Imahe ng dalawang daliring pinagdidikit ng iisang tali.

“Ganto na lang, laro tayo.” Sabi noon ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun noong oras na iyon at naglabas ng isang rolyo ng sinulid at isang gunting. Inalis niya ang buong sinulid mula sa pagkakaikot sa lalagyan nito at tinali sa dulo ng mga hinliliit nila.

Inabot naman niya kay Baekhyun ang gunting at tinitignan lamang siya ng isa habang naguguluhan.

“Bago ‘tong sinulid na to, ‘di pa bawas, kaya mahaba haba ‘yan. Pwede pa ako sumakay ng bus habang nandyan ‘yan. ‘Di nga lang aabot sa Maynila syempre.” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol noon. “Isa lang rin ang gunting ko at sa ‘yo ko ibibigay ‘yan para putulin mo ang sinulid kapag masakit na.”

“Ha?!” Umiling naman sa kanya si Baekhyun noon at ibinalik sa kanya ang gunting. “Paano kung una kang masaktan kesa sa ‘kin? ‘Di ka pa naman sanay na may nakatali sa ‘yo. Mas kailangan mo ‘yan.”

Ginaya noon ni Chanyeol ang pag-iling ni Baekhyun at tinulak ulit sa kanya ang gunting. “Kaya nga nasa ‘yo ‘yan, e. Dahil hindi ko puputulin ang akin hanggat kaya mo pa at hindi pa masakit sa ‘yo.”

Tinawanan lang siya noon ni Baekhyun. “Gusto mo ba maputol daliri mo?”

Naalala niya pang kinurot niya ang pisngi ni Baekhyun noon bago sumagot. “Basta hindi daliri mo ang mapuputol. Kaya putulin mo ang sinulid kapag masakit na. Okay?”

Napakagago.

Naiinis na naman si Chanyeol sa sarili niya dahil malinaw na malinaw pa sa kanya kung paanong pinutol niya rin agad ang sinulid bago siya sumakay ng bus dahil natakot siyang baka hindi gupitin ni Baekhyun ang tali at maputulan pa siya ng daliri.

_ “Alam mo pa naman siguro ‘yan ‘di ba? ‘Yung tali. Puputulin ko sana ‘yan kapag malapit nang dumiretso ang sinulid mula sa pagkakahila kapag hindi mo pa ginawa. Gusto ko muna sanang makitang nakasakay ka nang maayos bago ko putulin kung sakali.” _

Kilala niya si Baekhyun; alam niyang magtitiis ang isa kahit pa dumugo na sa harap niya ang daliri niya hanggat hindi si Chanyeol ang bibitaw. At willing naman si Chanyeol na gawin ‘yon dahil—

_ “Pero nakita kitang kinagat ang tali bago ka sumakay at lumuwag ang pakiramdam sa daliri ko at naisip ko non na, ah, kahit na nasa akin ang desisyon kung masasaktan ako o hindi, hindi mo pa rin pala ako hahayaang masaktan.” _

—hindi siya gaya ni Baekhyun, ayaw niyang masaktan.

Sobrang nakonsensya si Chanyeol sa narinig at sa ngiti sa boses ni Baekhyun dahil namali ang isa ng intindi. Pinutol ni Chanyeol ang sinulid dahil years later, tama pala si Baekhyun na hindi siya sanay na may nakatali sa kanya—na ayaw niyang matali.

Nakakatawa. Dahil sa isang beses na nagawa niyang ma-comfort si Baekhyun, ‘dun pa sa hindi totoo.

Nakakahiya.

_ “Ang tanga ko lang na dahil don, umasa akong hindi mo ako sasaktan.” _

Nagbago ang drawing sa screen. Imahe na ito nilang dalawa na nag-uusap sa may kainan malapit sa dati nilang paaralan.

Napatango na lang si Chanyeol sa tinitignan niya dahil bago lang ang pangyayaring nasa drawing. Dalawang taon pa lang ang nakakalipas.

_ “Pero mali pala ako, Yeol. Isa lang pala ang natama ko sa lahat ng inisip ko noong oras na ‘yon. Hindi ka lang pala talaga nagpapatali.” _

Naaalala pa ni Chanyeol kung paanong binuo ng mga sigaw at luha ang mga nakalipas na taon bago ang pangyayaring nakaguhit sa harapan niya.

_ “Siguro naman alam mo pa ‘yan, ‘no? D’yan tayo nasira, e. Haha.” _

Paano ba naman makakalimutan ni Chanyeol ‘yan? 

Malabong hiwalayan ang nangyari noong panahong iyon. Nakipaghiwalay si Baekhyun sa kanya sa text katapos nilang mag-away. Akala ni Chanyeol ay galit lamang ang isa at magpaparamdam ulit sa kanya si Baekhyun kapag kumalma na dahil ganon naman talaga si Baekhyun. Ngunit lumipas na ang ilang araw at hindi pa rin nagpaparamdam ito nagpaparamdam sa kanya

Kaya humiling siyang magkita sila sa personal sa huling pagkakataon. Gusto niyang sabihin ulit ang side niya sa harapan mismo ni Baekhyun. Gusto niya makitang nakikinig ang isa.

Gusto niyang makitang marealize ni Baekhyun kung bakit tama siya.

“Hindi tayo compatible sa isa’t isa.”

‘Yan ang dahilan na binigay niya kay Baekhyun noon na tingin niyang tama. Naniwala siya noong maghihiwalay sila dahil hindi lang talaga sila para sa isa’t isa at hindi nila mapipilit ang mga pagkakaibang meron sila dahil hinding hindi sila magkakaintindihan.

“You have to understand na may buhay rin ako bukod sa ‘yo. Pero hindi mo kaya, Baek.”

Naghiwalay sila dahil sa mga barkada ni Chanyeol.

Inimbitahan siya ng isa sa mga barkada niya noon mula high school sa pa-reunion party niya sa batch nila—si Jinah. Si Jinah ang una niyang naging kaibigan sa Maynila dahil naging kaklase niya ito. Mahiyain pa si Chanyeol noon. Tahimik, bagong salta, at laking pasasalamat niya noon na may unang lumapit sa kanya at tinulungan siyang mag-adjust sa bago niyang lugar.

‘Di tumagal, nagustuhan niya rin ang kaibigan. Bakit hindi? Maganda ito, mabait, matalino. Pero wala namang ginawa si Chanyeol don. Wala siyang balak pumasok sa isang relasyon. Bata pa siya, ayaw niyang matali at magkaron ng responsibilidad.

Tapos, pumasok ulit si Baekhyun sa litrato—ang dating kaklase niya mula sa dati niyang lugar na sa chat niya lang nakakausap kahit na magkaklase naman sila.

Ang nakakatawa para kay Chanyeol, sa chat ulit sila biglang nag-usap.

Nagpost si Baekhyun noon ng tarpaulin niyang nakatabi sa mga naunang gumraduate na valedictorian ng paaralan nila, at bumati naman sa kanya si Chanyeol. Mula don, nagtuloy tuloy na ang pag-uusap nila dahil sadyang may kakulitan si Baekhyun hanggang sa sa isa’t isa na sila nagkkwento ng mga nangyayari sa araw nila, pati ang mga problemang meron sila.

Hanggang sa graduation na nina Baekhyun sa dati nilang paaralan, kung saan sila nag simula.

Nagkaron ng barkada si Chanyeol sa high school sa pangunguna ni Jinah at hindi lang sa high school natapos ang pagkakaibigan nila. Naipakilala niya pa nga ang mga kaibigan niya kay Baekhyun at nakasundo niya pa ang mga ito.

Nagustuhan niya si Jinah, pero si Baekhyun naman na ang sumunod. Kaya hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol noon kung bakit magiging dahilan ng hiwalayan nila ang pag-attend niya sa party ng kaibigan.

_ “Naalala ko non pinipilit mo pang tama ka at hindi ko lang naintindihan ang sinabi mo.” _ Tumawa si Baekhyun ngunit wala itong laman.  _ “Tama ka. Nakinig lang ako. Hindi ko naintindihan. Hindi ko talaga, Yeol, kahit anong pilit ko noon, hindi ko makita saan ka banda naging tama.” _

Nakakainis kasi naalala ni Chanyeol noon na talagang nakinig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. Sa buong apat na oras na ‘yon, pinanindigan ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niyang makikinig lang siya. Wala siyang kinontra sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Wala siyang sinabi. Wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi ang tumingin sa bintana at iiwas lang ang mga mata niya.

“Kaibigan ko siya, Baek.” Sabi ulit noon ni Chanyeol. “Nahiya akong ‘di ako pupunta. Responsibilidad ko ‘yon bilang kaibigan.”

_ “Inis na inis ka sa ‘kin non dahil nakikipaghiwalay ako sa ‘yo dahil lang sa ginampanan mo ang responsibilidad mo bilang kaibigan.”  _ Humingang malalim si Baekhyun.  _ “Hindi mo naisip na kaya ako nakikipaghiwalay sa ‘yo e dahil hindi mo na ginagampanan ang responsibilidad mo sa a partner kakauna mo sa lahat ng tao bukod sa ‘kin.” _

Walang masabi si Chanyeol sa narinig dahil alam na niya ‘yan ngayon.

_ “You started treating me like shit, Yeol.” _ Umiiyak na si Baekhyun.  _ “Minsan ka na nga lang umuwi d _ _ ahil busy ka, hindi pa matutuloy ang dates natin dahil kapag may pinaplano tayo, malalaman kong ginagawa mo na pala ‘yang planong ‘yan kasama ng mga kaibigan mo.” _

Alam ni Chanyeol ang isa sa mga tinutukoy niya. ‘Yan ‘yung plano nila dapat ni Baekhyun na magsine noon.

Isa sa mga bagay na nagustuhan niya kay Baekhyun noong high school sila ay ang halos pareho sila ng mga hilig. Tapos nalaman nilang pareho silang fan ng Avengers kaya ‘nung may bagong installment na ibinalitang lalabas, ilang buwan nilang hinintay at pinlanong panoorin nang magkasama.

_ “Tinanggihan ko lahat para unahin ka, pero nasa dulo lang ako ng listahan mo.” _

Ngunit noong araw bago lumuwas si Chanyeol, nagyaya bigla ang mga kaibigan niya. Hindi niya natanggihan sa tuwa, nakalimutan niya si Baekhyun na nakalimutan na rin niyang magreply sa mga texts nito kahit nakakapagpost siya tungkol sa mga pinapanood niya.

Nagtampo si Baekhyun. Bilang pambawi, sinabi na lang niya na panoorin niya ulit kasama si Baekhyun sa pagluwas niya.

_ “Ang offer mo, gawin na lang ulit ang mga bagay na ginawa mo kasama ng iba na plano naman talaga nating dalawa originally bilang pambawi. Nagalit ka pa nung hindi ko tinanggap. You thought I’m being petty at nag-iinarte ako dahil gagawin mo naman nga kasama ako. Pero hindi mo naiintindihan, Yeol.” _

Naiintindihan na niya ngayon.

_ “Hindi mo naiintindihan ang sakit ng pagiging pangalawa na lang palagi sa lahat ng bagay para sa taong palagi mong nilalagay sa unahan.” _

Nahuli man si Chanyeol nang ilang buwan bago marealize ‘yan, ngunit alam na niya ngayon. Kaya sinubukan niyang bumawi sa mga nakaraang taon kay Baekhyun. Iniiwasan na niyang gawin ang mga bagay na ginawa niya dati kahit na paunti-unti.

Alam niyang malayo pa siya sa kalahati. Alam niyang marami pa siyang nagagawa sa mga gawain niya dati at alam niyang nasasaktan niya pa rin si Baekhyun sa mga ‘yon pero…

_ “Sinimulan mo na rin akong balewalain. Kapag may problema ka—kap _ _ ag may problema sa relasyon natin na tayong dalawa ang kasali, sa iba ka lumalapit. Sa iba ka hihingi ng opinyon. At kapag binigay ko sa ‘yo ang opinyon ko sa bawat issue na I am very much involved with dahil ako ang boyfriend mo, harap harapan mong ipapamukha sa ‘king magtatanong ka muna sa iba.” _

Pagod na siya. Kaya sila ganito ngayon dahil napagod siyang bumawi. Pagod na siyang bumawi sa mga nagawa niya. Pagod na siyang dalhin ang consequences ng mga desisyon niya. Pagod na siyang sumubok.

_ “Nagsimula ka na ring mawala palagi. Wala ka na pag malungkot ako, pag may iniisip ako, pag kailangan kita. Tinataguan mo na ako kapag hindi ako okay, Yeol.” _ Tumawa saglit si Baekhyun.  _ “Pero kapag mga kaibigan mo ang naghahanap sa ‘yo, nandon ka agad kahit ‘di ka hanapin.” _

Pagod na siyang wala pa ring tiwala si Baekhyun sa kanya hanggang ngayon. Pagod na siyang nakakaalala pa rin si Baekhyun sa mga ginawa niya. Pagod na siyang hawakan ang isang malungkot na Baekhyun. Pagod na siyang maramdaman na may malaki nang harang sa kanilang dalawa. Pagod na siyang ang tagal tagal nilang bumalik sa dati.

Hindi napapansin ni Chanyeol na sinasabunutan na niya ang sarili dahil sa tumatakbo sa isip niya.

Pagod na siyang humawak ng ibang tao.

_ “Then you came back. Hirap akong pabalikin ka dahil tuwing nag-aaway tayo mangangako kang hindi mo gagawin ang mga pinagawayan natin pero gagawin mo rin naman agad. Pero nangako kang magbabago ka at sinubukan kong magtiwala ulit kasi ‘yon ang unang beses mong sinabi ‘yan.”  _

Ah, nandito na sila sa parteng ‘to. Ang huling paghihiwalay nila na si Chanyeol na ang may gawa.

_ “Sinabi ko sa ‘yo na it’s all too much for me pa rin—na malulungkot pa rin ako at kailangan ko pa rin ng assurance mo at na mahihirapan akong tignan ka ulit dahil ilang taon mong pinaranas sa ‘kin lahat ng ‘yon. At umoo ka, Yeol.” _

Alam niya. Alam niyang siya ‘tong namilit bumalik at sumubok ulit. Alam niyang umoo siya dahil gusto niyang balikan si Baekhyun dahil huli na nung nalaman niyang hindi pala siya masaya sa desisyon niya at huli na rin nang malaman niyang ang hinahanap niya pa rin ay ang taong kasama niya sa halos kalahati ng buhay niya.

Alam niyang matatahimik na sana si Baekhyun kung hindi lang siya nanggulo ulit. Alam niyang masaya na sana si Baekhyun ngayon kung hindi lang siya nagpumilit.

Alam niya ring pinaasa niya na naman ang isa, dahil akala niya magagawa na niya nang tama ngayon. Pero mahirap pala.

Mahirap pala na ang layo layo ni Baekhyun sa kanya kahit na katabi niya lamang ito.

_ “In those two years na bumawi ka, wala naman masyadong nabago. Galit ka pa rin tuwing nalulungkot ako. Nawawala ka pa rin pag kailangan kita. Hinihiwalayan mo pa rin ako kapag nahihirapan ka sa sitwasyon ko.” _

Ang hirap pala na hindi niya pa rin maabot si Baekhyun kahit na nakakulong ito sa bisig niya.

Ngunit hindi na niya rin magawang hintayin si Baekhyun na makalimot sa mga nangyari. Nagmamadali na siya. Gusto na niyang maging ayos sila agad.

_ “Pero alam mo ‘yon, Yeol?” _ Napatigil si Baekhyun para bumuntong hininga at tumawa nang malakas.  _ “Nandito pa rin ako, payag na maging chew toy mong iiwan mo pag ayaw mo at babalikan pag gusto mo. Payag na maging ex mong ikakandado mo dahil ayaw mong makamove on sayo.” _

Pagod na si Chanyeol, pero gusto na naman niyang bumalik kay Baekhyun. Ngayon na niya ramdam ang pagkawala sa kanya ng lahat dahil maraming tao in one si Baekhyun; siya ang naging best friend niya, naging partner niya, naging anchor niya.

Naiiyak na naman si Chanyeol dahil gusto na naman niyang sumubok ulit. Gusto niyang kayanin. Gusto niyang bumalik na sa dati ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang gumaling na ang isa.

Hindi pwedeng mawala si Baekhyun dahil pag nawala siya sa mundo at nilamon na ng kristal ang katawan niya, marami ring mawawala kay Chanyeol.

Dahil sa isang punto, narealize na niya, na ipinaikot niya ang mundo niya kay Baekhyun.

Nakuha na ni Baekhyun ang purpose ng mga flipbook na ‘to. Nakumbinsi na niya si Chanyeol.

Babalik na siya kay Baekhyun.

_ “Pero hindi chew toy ang kailangan mo, Yeol.”  _ Nag-iba ang boses ni Baekhyun at napatigil si Chanyeol.  _ “Kailangan mo ng magtutulak sa ‘yo para makalaya ka na sa cycle na kinulong natin ang mga sarili natin pareho.” _

__ “Hindi…” Hinawakan pa ni Chanyeol ang screen na para bang mapapahinto niya si Baekhyun sa pagdedesisyon kapag pinause niya ang video. “Hindi. Hindi, Baek. Hindi…”

Nagsara na ang flipbook sa video. Hindi na napansin ni Chanyeol kung ano ang mga naging laman nito sa mga huling minutong nilamon sila pareho ng nararamdaman nila.

Pero hindi na kailangan ni Chanyeol malaman. Hindi na nila kailangan alalahanin ang mga nangyari noon. Gagawa sila ng bago. Ng makulay. Ng masaya. Ng hindi mababahiran ng lungkot at sakit.

_ “Be well, Chanyeol.” _

Hindi. Hindi pwede. Hindi tama. May isa pang video. Baka panloloko lamang ‘yan ni Baekhyun at babawiin niya ang mga ‘yan sa huling video. Tama. Hindi ‘yan totoo.

Hindi pwedeng mawala sa kanya si Baekhyun.

_ “Pinapalaya na kita—” _

Nanginginig ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa pagmamadaling isara ang video at iplay ang isa.

“Babalikan kita, Baekhyun.”

✨✨✨

  
  


**_five.mp4: please watch this_ **

Hindi flipbook ang bumungad sa panghuling video. Hindi rin mukha ni Baekhyun.

_ “Hello, Chanyeol.” _

Hindi nakatingin nang diretso si Sehun sa camera sa kanyang pagbati. Nakayuko lamang ito habang pinaglalaruan ang kamay na hindi na mukhang kamay ng tao dahil naaagnas na ang balat nito at kita na ang laman nitong gawa na sa salamin. Mga ilang segundo itong tinitigan ni Sehun bago takpan at itago sa camera.

_ “Nagtataka ka siguro bakit ako ang panglimang video.” _ Napalunok si Sehun at hindi ito nakalampas sa paningin ni Chanyeol.  _ “Well, that’s because apat lang talaga dapat ang laman nito. Haha.” _

Kunot-noong nakatingin si Chanyeol sa screen haba ng hinihintay ang susunod na sasabihin ni Sehun. Hindi naman mahaba ang video, dalawang minuto lang, kaya pinigilan na lamang niya ang pagkairita at piniling tapusin ang video na nasa harap niya.

_ “Una, I hope hindi ka na inis sa ‘kin.”  _ Nagawa pang magbiro ni Sehun ngunit hindi natawa si Chanyeol.  _ “Kita mo naman siguro ang nangyayari sa katawan ko ‘di ba? Ikaw pa rin ang pinipili ni Baekhyun.” _

Alam niya. Alam niya dahil hindi siya ang nasa sitwasyon ni Sehun ngayon.

Alam niya ring si Sehun ang deserving mapili ni Baekhyun.

Si Sehun ang naging laging kasama ni Baekhyun mula noong pumasok ito ng college dahil naging kaklase siya nito sa karamihan ng mga subjects niya. Hanggang sa nakagraduate na silang dalawa, mas madalas pa ring kasama ni Baekhyun si Sehun kesa kay Chanyeol na nasa Maynila pa rin at naiwang nag-aaral dahil mas mahaba nang ilang taon ang kurso niya kesa sa dalawa.

Alam niyang hindi dapat siya mairita dahil ilang beses pinakita ni Baekhyun sa kanya na wala siyang dapat ipagpabahala kay Sehun dahil kaibigan lamang ang tingin niya sa isa kahit na alam nitong hindi ‘yon ang kaso para kay Sehun.

Naniniwala naman si Chanyeol. May tiwala naman siya kay Baek hyun. Ngunit hindi niya mapigilang mainggit kay Sehun.

Alam niyang dapat pa siyang magpasalamat kay Sehun dahil binabantayan niya si Baekhyun at siya rin ang nag-uupdate kay Chanyeol ng mga nangyayari sa boyfriend niya na hindi sinasabi ng isa gaya na lamang tuwing nagkakasakit ito, pero hindi magawang mapigilang mainggit ni Chanyeol kay Sehun dahil siya ang palaging kasama ni Baekhyun.

Siya ang nakasama at nakakita sa paglaki ni Baekhyun. Si Sehun ang kasama ni Baekhyun sa tuwing may magandang nangyari sa araw niya, pag hirap si Baekhyun sa mga schoolworks niya, pag may problema si Baekhyun na hindi niya masabi kay Chanyeol dahil masyadong busy ang boyfriend niya, sa personal growth ni Baekhyun mula sa pagiging bata hanggang sa pagiging mature, si Sehun ang nakakita ng lahat.

Si Sehun, nasa kanya palagi ang atensyon ni Baekhyun dahil siya ang taong palaging may oras para sa kanya, at nakakaramdam na ng pagsisisi si Chanyeol na masyado niyang binalewala ang isa at nagfocus lamang sa sarili niyang paglaki dahil ngayon—

_ “Ikaw naman palagi ang nasa puso’t isip niya, hindi ka naman nawala.” _

Ngayon, hindi tuloy siya ang taong nakasama ni Baekhyun sa bawat milestone ng buhay niya.

Hindi magawang maalis sa isip ni Chanyeol kung ano kayang pakiramdam na sa kanya ang unang punta ni Baekhyun imbes na kay Sehun.

Ano kaya ang pakiramdam kung hindi niya naparamdam kay Baekhyun na abala siya sa pagaaral niya at na pwedeng pwedeng umuwi si Baekhyun sa kanya?

_ “Listen, I’m sorry na nangingialam ako pero…” _ Napahinto si Sehun na para bang nagdadalawang-isip pa sa sasabihin niya,  _ “You deserve to know this habang hindi pa huli ang lahat. Para wala kang pagsisihan sa huli kung sakali.” _

Bumilis naman ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol sa pag-aalala. Anong ibig niyang sabihi n?

_ “I… Actually, I… Ako ang nagpadala nito sa apartment mo at hindi si Baekhyun.”  _ Napalunok si Sehun at bumilis ang pagkurap nito.  _ “Nakita ko ‘to sa kwarto niya habang kumukuha ng mga damit niya para dalhin sa ospital. Nakalagay ‘to sa basurahan. Buong akala ko, naipadala na niya ‘to sa ‘yo noong natapos namin ang laman.” _

Nanlumo si Chanyeol sa narinig.

Ibig sabihin ba, wala nang balak ituloy ni Baekhyun noong una pa lang ang plano niyang kunin ulit ang loob ni Chanyeol at makipagbalikan sa kanya?

Ganon na ba kalala ang sirang idinulot sa kanila ng relasyon nila na hindi na maatim ni Baekhyun na sumubok pa kay Chanyeol at mas pipiliin pang lamunin siya ng sakit niya kesa pabalikin ang taong makakapagpawala nito?

_ “Alam kong hindi ko ‘to dapat ginawa without his consent,”  _ Pagpapatuloy ni Sehun.  _ “Pero hindi ko kayang araw-araw na panoorin lang siyang unti-unting mawala right in front of my eyes, Chanyeol. Kailangan kitang iligtas ang best friend ko. Ang taong mahal ko.” _

Kung mabubugbog lang ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya, ginawa na niya.

Muntik nang mawala sa kanya ang taong minsang naging kasiyahan niya at hindi niya sana alam ‘yon ngayon kung hindi lang dahil sa taong pinipilit niyang mas deserve ni Baekhyun dahil lang sa mahina masyado si Chanyeol para gawing deserving ang sarili niya para sa kanya.

Wala siyang malalaman ngayon kung hindi dahil kay Sehun.

Hiyang hiya si Chanyeol sa sarili. Ginusto niyang makuha ang mga magagandang bagay nang hindi nahihirapan at noong kailangan na niyang paghirapan ito, iniwan niya si Baekhyun.

Iniwan niya ang lahat ng paghihirap kay Baekhyun at hindi man lang niya nas uklian ang isa kahit ni katiting man lang.

Rinig niya ang paghikbi ni Sehun.  _ “Ang sakit makitang ganon si Baekhyun; na alam mong sa bawat paglamon ng kristal sa katawan niya—that’s because nawawala na rin ang feelings mo sa kanya.” _

Tuluyan nang naiyak si Chanyeol at napabulong na lamang sa sarili. “Tangina, Baekhyun. Bakit hindi ka nagpagamot?”

_ “I tried convincing him na magpasurgery.” _ Sabi ni Sehun na para bang narinig ang binulong niya.  _ “I fucking swear ginawa ko na lahat para mapilit siyang ipaalis na ang memories niya with you. Wanna know what he said?” _

Hindi na gustong malaman ni Chanyeol.

_ “Ang sabi niya lang, may nararamdaman ka pa sa kanya dahil maayos pa ang kalahati ng katawan niya at pag nagpagaling siya, ikaw ang maaapektuhan.” _

May malakas na tunog mula sa video na tingin ni Chanyeol ay dahil sa pagsipa ni Sehun sa kung anong mang bagay ang nasa paanan niya.

_ “That fucker still thinks about you while literally being on his deathbed. Eh gago, he can’t even cry kasi pucha, pwede ko nang isangla kalahati ng mukha niya. Mukhang gustong gusto maging rock salt.” _

Tumawa si Sehun ngunit hindi man lang magawang makitawa ni Chanyeol sa biro niya dahil nilalamon na siya ng konsensya niya. Hanggang dulo, siya pa rin ang iniisip ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya. Wala na siyang mukhang ihaharap kay Baekhyun.

Siya ang dahilan ng lahat ng paghihirap ni Baekhyun pero kahit sa pagbalik niya, siya pa rin ang pinakamakikinabang at hindi ang isa.

_ “Balikan mo si Baekhyun. Nagmamakaawa ako.” _

Napatingin na lamang si Chanyeol sa screen habang tuloy-tuloy na umaagos ang mga luha niya.

_ “If you’re going to think na hindi mo siya deserve or some bullshit you decide na ipasok sa sarili mo para mapagaan ang loob mo, hindi ito ang tamang oras. Please. Si Baekhyun naman ang unahin mo ngayon. Kahit isang beses lang.” _

Tama si Sehun. Hindi na siya dapat magsayang pa ng oras. Si Baekhyun lang ang kailangan niyang isipin ngayon.

_ “Sana maabot ka agad ng video na ‘to. I’m begging you, please, pumunta ka dito as fast as you can kapag napanood mo na ‘to. Hihintayin kita, Chanyeol.” _

Sa pagsara ng video, agad na kumilos si Chanyeol at lumabas ng apartment na wallet at sarili lang ang dala upang habulin ang pinakaunang byahe pabalik sa kanilang probinsya.

Sa wakas, alam na niyang tama ang desisyon na gagawin niya ngayon.

“Hintayin mo ako, Baekhyun.”

  
  


✨✨✨

  
  
  
  


Maraming rason si Chanyeol kung bakit niya minahal si Baekhyun.

Una, matalino ito. Hindi lamang sa usapang academics; dati pa siya nadadala ni Baekhyun sa pagiging witty nito. Kakaibang humor ang meron si Baekhyun kaya hindi siya nakakainip kausap. Aaminin niyang minsan nakakabwisit ang pagiging mapangasar ni Baekhyun, pero dahil magaling sa clapbacks ang isa, mawawala ang inis niya at mapapalitan ng sakit sa tyan kakatawa.

Pangalawa, mabait ito kahit ayaw niyang ipakita. Ito talaga ang nakahuli ng atensyon ni Chanyeol noong magkaklase pa sila. Nakita niya noon si Baekhyun na nakatingin sa kaklase nilang mukhang hirap mabasa ang orasan na nakasabit sa itaas ng glassboard. 

Matatawa na sana si Chanyeol sa mukha ng kaklase niya noon pero nakita niya si Baekhyun na pasimpleng nagtataas ng tatlong daliri sa kaklase para sabihing alas tres na. Mula noong araw na ‘yon, hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit, pero madalas na niya makita ang palihim na pagtulong ni Baekhyun sa iba gaya ng pagbibigay ng pagkain sa mga matatanda sa daan o pagligtas ng pusang nalaglag sa kanal.

(Ngayong hindi na niya itinatanggi, alam na ngayon ni Chanyeol na dahil ito sa pagsubaybay niya sa bawat galaw ni Baekhyun nang hindi niya napapansin.)

Pangatlo, talented si Baekhyun. Una niyang nakita ang talent ni Baekhyun noong naisipan na niya isang araw na umattend ng campus days nila. Doon niya nalaman na kasali pala si Baekhyun dahil nakita niya si Baekhyun na nagtitinda ng tickets sa labas ng building nila isang araw bago ang performance nila. 

Tinitignan lang ni Chanyeol noon si Baekhyun na nakatayo sa gitna ng daan kasama ang mga kabanda. Na kay Baekhyun lang ang pila kaya naawa nang konti si Chanyeol noon, pero napalitan ito ng inis na hindi niya alam kung bakit nang makitang puro babae ang nakapila.

Mas lalo siyang nainis nung mukhang hindi pa ata nakontento si Baekhyun sa dami ng nakapila sa kanila at nagannounce ng bagong offer.

_ ‘Hello, maawa na kayo! Kulang pa kami sa quota namin! Kung ayaw niyo bumili ng tickets, number ko na lang ang ibebenta ko!’ _

At hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Chanyeol na ganon kalaki ang impluwensya ni Baekhyun hanggang ngayon, ngunit hindi niya matatangging totoong nangyari ang biglaang pagdumog ng mga tao kay Baekhyun katapos niyang ipagsigawan ‘yon sa gitna ng daan. Paano niya matatanggi, ramdam niya pa ang sakit ng pagbangga sa kanya ng mga tao kahit mula sa gilid lamang siya nakatingin.

Kinabukasan ng araw na iyon, bumalik si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya sa gilid ng puno at pasimpleng nakinood ng performance nina Baekhyun mula sa malayo. Nanghinayang noon si Chanyeol na hindi siya bumili ng ticket.

Maganda ang boses ni Baekhyun, at naisip ni Chanyeol noong araw na ‘yon na hindi niya mamasamaing marinig ang boses na ‘yon araw-araw. Handa pa siyang magbayad kay Baekhyun para lang pakantahin ito.

Pangapat, komportable siya sa presensya ni Baekhyun. Mapili si Chanyeol sa mga taong sinasamahan niya dahil hindi lahat ng tao komportable siyang pakisamahan, pero pagdating kay Baekhyun, naging komportable siya agad. 

Marahil ay sa chat na lang sila naging magkalapit at hindi siya nakakasama ni Chanyeol sa personal, o baka dahil lokohan lang ang ginagawa nila noon sa personal kaya hindi ramdam ni Chanyeol na nanghihimasok si Baekhyun. Kung ano man ang dahilan, nakuha rin siya ni Baekhyun dahil d’yan.

Panglima, si Baekhyun ‘yan. Wala nang ibang dahilan.

Maraming dahilan si Chanyeol kung bakit niya minahal si Baekhyun at unti-unti rin itong nawala noong nagsama na sila. Noong napagod na siya, akala ni Chanyeol ay nawala na lahat ng nararamdaman niya kay Baekhyun. Akala niya naubusan na siya ng rason. May isa pa palang natitira.

‘Yung panglima. 

Karating ni Chanyeol sa entrance ng ospital na tinext sa kanya ni Sehun, nakita niya don ang lalaki na naghihintay sa kanya sa tabi ng elevator.

“Salamat sa pagdating.” Bati ni Sehun sa kanya nang makalapit na si Chanyeol.

Umiling naman siya. “Salamat sa pagsabi.”

Natawa naman si Sehun, pero hindi ito umabot sa mga mata niyang namamaga pa.

“You deserve that much.”

Nang makasakay na sila ng elevator, pasimple niyang tinitignan ang kamay ni Sehun na natatago ng mahabang sleeves ng hoodie niya. Mukhang napansin naman ito ni Sehun kaya tinawanan niya ulit si Chanyeol nang hindi tumitingin sa kanya.

“You won’t see anything in there, nakagloves din ang kamay ko.” Tumingin naman sa kanya si Sehun at ngumiti. “And yes, I’m hiding this from Baekhyun. Ayokong dumagdag pa sa mga iniisip niya. Kinagat naman niya palusot kong may malala lang akong sunburn.”

Napatango na lamang si Chanyeol sa narinig. Napakabuting tao ni Sehun. Gusto niya ring matapatan ang mga ginagawa niya para kay Baekhyun.

“Paano ka?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig lang sa ilaw ng mga numero sa gilid. Hindi niya alam paano niya itatanong nang maayos ang gusto niyang sabihin, kaya bahala na si Sehun kung paano niya sasagutin ang tanong.

Pasimpleng napalunok si Sehun sa tanong, mukhang naintindihan niya ang ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol. 

“Nasa waiting list na ‘ko for the surgery. Hinihintay na lang talaga kitang dumating para sigurado akong may magbabantay kay Baekhyun habang wala ako bago magpasched.”

Napahinga nang malalim si Chanyeol sa narinig. Muntik na niyang hindi buksan ang parcel noong una dahil pangalan ni Baekhyun ang nakalagay sa sender. Dalawang buhay pala ang sisirain niya kung tinuloy niya ang pagiging makasarili niya.

“Buti na lang…” Mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol sa sarili, ngunit narinig ito ni Sehun at iba ang naging pagkakaintindi.

“Hindi naman ako kasing martyr ni Baekhyun, ‘no.”

Bumukas na ang pintuan. Lumakad na sila papunta sa silid ni Baekhyun at tingin ni Chanyeol, ito na ata ang pinakamahaba at pinakamasakit na lakad na gagawin niya.

Nakakabulag ang pagkaputi ng pasilyo at ng mga pader nito. Masakit din sa ilong ang amoy ng alcohol na parang humihigpit sa leeg niya sa bawat paglanghap niya ng hangin. Mabigat din sa dibdib na may dahilan kung bakit siya nandito at ang pinakamabigat sa lahat ay na si Baekhyun ang dahilan.

Sa bawat paghakbang niya papalapit sa kwarto ni Baekhyun ay siya ring taimtim na pasasalamat ni Chanyeol sa isip niya.

Nagpapasalamat siyang binuksan niya ang padala sa kanya kahit na ayaw na niya noong una magkaroon pa ng kahit na anong koneksyon kay Baekhyun. 

Nagpapasalamat siyang pinanood niya lahat ng videos sa flashdrive na ‘yon at tinapos sa isang araw lang. 

Nagpapasalamat siyang ginawa ‘yon lahat ni Baekhyun at na tumama pa sa isip niya na pabalikin siya.

At nagpapasalamat din siya kay Sehun, dahil kung hindi dahil sa kanya, hindi malalaman ni Chanyeol na muntik nang mawala sa kanya ang lahat dahil binalak niyang ibaon na lamang sa limot si Baekhyun.

Hindi mapapatawad ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya kung sakaling nangyari ‘yon, at ngayong nakatayo na siya sa harapan ng pintuan ng kwarto ni Baekhyun, handa na siyang bigyan pa ng isang pagkakataon ang sarili. 

Handa na siyang lumabang muli para kay Baekhyun.

Sa pagbukas ni Sehun ng pinto at pag-atras nito upang ipaalam na iiwan niya muna ang dalawa, boses ni Baekhyun ang unang bumungad sa kanya.

“Se! Gago tignan mo normal na katawan ko tangina anyare—”

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagmumura kay Sehun at bumagsak ang ngiti sa mga labi nito nang makitang hindi si Sehun ang pumasok ng silid.

“Baek…”

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang mararamdaman niya ngayong kaharap na niya si Baekhyun.

Ibang iba siya sa Baekhyun na huling naabutan ni Chanyeol pati sa itsura ng Baekhyun na nasa unang video na napanood niya. Sobrang laki ng pinayat nito; malalim ang itim sa ilalim ng mga mata ni Baekhyun at wala na ring laman ang mga pisngi nito. Ang mga braso ni Baekhyun ay halos kasing taba na lang ng binti ni Chanyeol. Marami ring pasa si Baekhyun sa katawan na tingin ni Chanyeol ay dahil sa pagbaba ng dugo dulot ng pagiging kristal ng kalahati ng katawan niya.

Nagmumukhang nakasabit lang kay Baekhyun ang hospital gown na suot nito dahil sa sobrang pinayat niya. Hindi napigilang umiyak ni Chanyeol sa ginhawang ayos lang si Baekhyun at sa inis na pinagdadaanan ito ni Baekhyun ngayon.

“Baek…” Muling tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanyang basag na boses. “Tangina, Baek, ang usapan natin magpapagamot ka kapag may nangyaring ganito…”

Alam ni Chanyeol ang dahilan, malinaw pa ang sinabi ni Sehun sa kanya na siya ang iniisip ni Baekhyun kaya hindi ito nagpagamot ngunit hindi magawang mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang inis niya dahil ang gago ni Baekhyun.

Ang gago niya na ipinapahawak niya ang buhay niya kay Chanyeol—na handang isakripisyo ni Baekhyun ang kapakanan niya para sa kanya at hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan siya mas maiinis: sa hindi pagsunod ni Baekhyun sa usapan o sa pagtupad ni Baekhyun sa pinangako niya kay Chanyeol noong bata sila na hinding hindi siya nito sasaktan.

Sumagot naman sa kanya si Baekhyun habang nakatingin lamang sa sahig.

“Kung ikaw ako,” Inangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya upang tignan si Chanyeol sa mata. “Susunod ka ba sa usapan?”

Mariin na napapikit si Chanyeol at hindi na nagsinungaling pa kay Baekhyun.

“Oo! Tangina, Baekhyun, oo!” Nanginginig na ang kamay ni Chanyeol dahil kadamutan na naman niya ang umiiral sa kanya. “Kasi usapan natin ‘yon, Baek—kasi ayokong ipasa sa ‘yo ang responsibilidad na may mawawalang buhay dahil sa ‘yo.”

Natawa si Baekhyun at napailing. “Ayaw mong maranasan ko? O ikaw ang may ayaw?”

Natahimik si Chanyeol sa sagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun dahil tama siya. Tama siyang ginawa lang excuse ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya para bigyan ng katwiran ang mga naging desisyon niyang pansarili lamang at maloko ang sariling makikinabang rin si Baekhyun sa mga ginawa niya. 

Wala siyang masabi dahil siya ang mali—dahil hindi naman siya ang sinisisi ni Baekhyun sa sitwasyon niya at na hindi magiging responsibilidad ni Chanyeol ang nangyari dahil wala siyang malalaman sa lahat ng ito kung hindi lamang nagmabuting loob si Sehun na sabihan siya.

Wala namang balak si Baekhyun ipadala sa kanya ang mga video.

“I’m sorry, Baek.”

Napaluhod na lamang si Chanyeol sa lapag at hinayaan ang sariling mabalot sa pagsisisi sa mga bagay na muntikan nang mawala sa kanya. Inulit ulit niya ang linyang ‘yon na para bang isang dasal—na baka sakaling sa bawat paghingi niya ng tawad ay mawala ang epekto ng mga kasalanan at pagkukulang niya kay Baekhyun. 

Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi umiyak dahil ngayon na lang niya ulit hinayaang mawala ang sarili niya sa lungkot at pangungulilang nararamdaman niya para sa lalaking nasa harapan niya. Mahal niya pa pala. 

“Mahal pa rin kita.”

Napaangat ng tingin si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Pero kung gusto mo talagang ipaalis ko ang mga alaalang meron ako sa ‘yo…” Ngumiti sa kanya si Baekhyun ngunit kirot ang naging dulot nito sa dibdib niya. “Gagawin ko.”

Umiling si Chanyeol. Mahal niya pa rin si Baekhyun.

Tumayo siya mula sa pagkakaluhod at tumabi kay Baekhyun upang hawakan ang kamay nito. “Kalimutan mo ang lahat habang kasama ako. Magsimula tayo ng bago.”

Magsisimula silang muli. Sisiguraduhin ni Chanyeol ngayon na gagawa sila ng tahanan sa isa’t isa at hindi sa iba. Sisiguraduhin niyang hindi mabubuo sa sigaw at luha ang bubuuin nila at hindi na kinakailangang may masira pa dahil sa bawat sakit na maibibigay nila sa isa’t isa, alam na nila kung ano ang dapat gawin.

Aayusin na nila, dahil sisiguraduhin ni Chanyeol na ito na ang panghuli.

Nag-igting naman ang panga ni Baekhyun na gawain niya tuwing nagpipigil ito ng pag-iyak. “Sabi mo, wala na ang mga rason kung bakit ako ang pinili mo.”

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol dahil sa apat na rasong nawala sa kanya, alam na niya ngayon na ang nag-iisang natira ang may pinakamalakas na hila.

“Meron pa.” Maingat siyang lumapit kay Baekhyun sa takot na magalaw ang swero nito at hinalikan sa ulo ang isa. “Nandyan ka pa.”

Pumatak na ang mga luhang pinipigilan ni Baekhyun at dahil don, alam na ni Chanyeol na pumapayag ito sa kanya.

“Hello. I’m Atty. Park.” Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol habang umiiyak at inilahad ang kamay niya kay Baekhyun.“Your future boyfriend.”

Naintindihan naman siya nito at isang magandang ngiti ang isinagot sa kanya ni Baekhyun nang abutin niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

“Engr. Byun, your future husband.”

Hindi na niya ito sasayangin pa.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kung umabot ka dito, maraming salamat! <3


End file.
